The Longing
by UltimateNinja98
Summary: Jonathan and Dracula become closer. Based on Empty Inkwell's Stories


The Longing by UltimateNinja98

First Part Originally written by Empty Inkwell

Sated. Content…. _Full_. It was something Count Dracula had not felt in a long time. And yet, here he was, lingering in Harker's room when he should be tying up all of the loose ends he had yet to take care of. He wouldn't want all of his plans unraveling at this crucial moment, now, did he?

Scowling to himself, Dracula moved away from the corner of the room, approaching the bed where Jonathan Harker lay, deep in what appeared to be merely sleep. Dracula knew better. The young man's chest lifted up gently, rose, then fell, breath escaping those bloodied lips. There was blood all over the bed, staining the white sheets a dramatic red. And amidst it all, Jonathan Harker lay, completely bare, completely…. vulnerable.

It certainly was a delectable scene.

He would have enjoyed returning to that bed, resuming their earlier activities, but there were many things that needed doing, and Jonathan Harker was not at peace as he appeared to be… At least, he wouldn't be for long. There was only a finite amount of time before the Change began, Dracula knew, and that left him a short window of opportunity to finish the remaining tasks.

And, besides, he _was_ feeling rather full. It wasn't every day he had a chance to drain a fully grown, vivaciously alive young man nearly completely of his sweet, warm blood. He ran his tongue once more over his fangs automatically at the thought, still savoring the remnants of that blood. The cloying taste of Jonathan Harker's life force still filled his mouth, reminding him of the warm blood rushing into his mouth as his teeth dug into the source of the young man's all-too-important pulse.

He would have liked to savor that feeling for longer, to drink at will whenever he pleased for as long as he pleased, but there was no time. Jonathan Harker was his now, and the repercussions of their actions tonight meant that soon, very soon, Jonathan Harker would be dead.

And a new fledgling would take his place.

Dracula smirked, finally leaving the room. The castle was quiet tonight, as thought echoing his pensiveness. He gentled made his way through the halls, mentally running through everything that was left to do. He needed to prepare himself for the long wait for Jonathan Harker's awakening, and make sure all was ready, all of his affairs as to his moving to England had to be finished for the time being, there was no knowing how long it would take. And certainly the Brides would be angry, he would need to get them new prey to appease them-

"You reek of his blood."

Dracula closed his eyes, turning to her. Her blonde hair shone in the moonlight corridor, a light yellow contrasting against her white dress and whiter skin. Her eyes glittered as she moved closer, for a reason that Dracula did not care to know. He merely raised an eyebrow at her, questioning her statement.

"You have had him, haven't you?"

It wasn't a question. She knew he'd bitten him, knew from the pungency of the scent that he'd probably had all the blood there was to have. She wanted to see his reaction to her assertion. He stayed silent, watching as she reached her own limited conclusions.

"So that's the end of him, then? I suppose you've had all and more of the….. _kisses_?"

This was another thing that put him off to her and her fellows. The way they insisted upon talking, the manipulating look behind their regular primal animalism. To him, they were nothing. He wondered, absently, how much trouble it would be to get rid of them.

Finally, he addressed her. "All in good time, now is not your time to know." he said softly, still a little distracted and not much feeling up to sending her away with force. She would lurk around until she got the information she sought, he knew. She pouted.

"So you have had him all, then? And left none for us? How could you be so cruel? We have not had a young, strong man in so, so long…."

She looked up at him through her lashes, tilting her head slightly to the side. Her subtle attempts at seduction did not go unnoticed by him, but he would not be won over by a voluptuous _woman_.

"You disobeyed my orders….. twice. He was not yours to have. Put him out of your mind." he replied, pushing his own orders with a glare. She shrunk back slightly at the reminder that _he_ was _her_ master, and she would _obey_ him.

She recovered from this shock quickly, however, and approached him again, all innocence.

"You hide something from us, _maestru_. What do you not wish us to know?"

He glared at her. She was going too far.

"You forget your place." he growled, glad to see real _fear_ flash across her face as she shrunk back. He could now see her fellows, waiting in the shadows to see what he would do. "I do not need to reveal myself to _you_, and you had best remember that." He knew he must look a sight, still covered in the young Englishman's blood, eyes blazing, _angry_ at them as he had not been for a time for interrupting his plans. He could almost see the wheels turning futilely in their heads as their suspicions grew. He sighed. This would not do.

"I was, in truth, preparing to hunt, as, as you have said, you have not had true prey in _so, so long_. Continue to try my patience, and I may not continue to hunt for you at all."

She glared at him, anger beginning to show. One of her sisters reached out from the shadows, tugging on her arm. Dracula watched their interaction with disinterest. He wanted them _gone_.

"Now, away with you." he glanced towards the shadows, where the third stood, still watching. "All of you. Do not bother me this evening."

She continued to glare, and her sister continued to try to convince her to leave, and the third continued to simply stand and stare. Silence was dominant in the hall. Dracula stared her down, waiting for her to leave. He was _above_ her.

Finally, she scoffed, and turned, vanishing into the shadows with her sisters. He waited until he knew that she truly was gone before turning and walking to his chambers. Despite his problems with the Brides, there were still things to be done before dawn.

So the three Brides vanished to their own quarters, suspicion heavy in their minds.

Dracula retired to his own chambers, hoping to have some peace with the night once again before dawn.

Out in the forest, a wolf lifted its head and barked to its companions, who honored their alpha and began the trek back to the castle and their master.

In the village miles away, a woman stood at the window, clutching her rosary in fright from the nightmare she had awoken from, watching the clouds pass the full moon.

In England, a woman was retiring for bed. She paused as she looked in the mirror, fingering the locket her Jonathan had given her with a sad, longing smile. _He'll be back soon, she thought. _

And, most important of them all, Jonathan Harker slept on, unknowing that his fiancée was missing him, unknowing that the Brides would not tolerate his presence much longer, unknowing that even as his soft breath and his heartbeat were the only sound in the room, that they were slowly, slowly fading.

Unknowing of it all, he slept on, dreaming of red eyes, soft hands, and pleasure beyond anything he'd ever known.

II.

Jonathan could feel the count's hands on him still, draining the life from him. He let out a small moan in remembrance, feeling pleasures that he did not know could exist between two men. The small, painful nips of his fangs, followed by the wet, slimy caress of his tongue.

It was still night, but the moon would no doubt fade into the cloudy haze of morning soon enough. Jonathan looked around his bed in horror, almost every inch of the white satin stained with blood.

It was as if a lamb had been slaughtered that very night, and each drop of blood was wrung out onto the bed like one would ring a washcloth. He could not remember what had happened to himself exactly.

The count had entered his chamber, the moonlight filtering through the glass of the ornate oak window adjacent from his bed. He remembered the count had ripped his shirt off violently, his eyes glowing red like death. The count had asked him to take off his pants and he did, dropping them to the floor.

He had remembered the count dropping his crimson silk robe that had been around his body.

Jonathan had seen the man's magnificent figure, and fear had taken him. He had never seen another man like this before. The light from the wax candles raised in golden cups had illuminated Vlad's body, and every muscle, every inch of skin had made the count seem ethereal.

A remnant of the past, alive to devour him. His pubic hair stood out from his smooth body, black like wolf's fur.

The candles gave the count's skin almost a glowing hue, and his raven black beard and strands of hair adorned his toned, undead frame. His manhood was magnificent, no knife had touched him at birth.

Jonathan could still feel the goatee tickle his chin as the count's tongue had embraced his own. He could still smell the count's skin, the aroma of mint still lingering in his mind.

He could still feel the count pressing his lips against his, his magnificent eyes gazing deep into his own.

The hands of the Romanian warrior still pressed against his bare back, he could still see the count look up at him while strands of blood dripped from his mouth. The count's unholy hunger, draining him of his essence so beautifully.

He remembered sharing the liquid that had been released from his manhood with the count.

The demonic tongue playing with his lips, smearing the substance over his cheeks and mouth. Jonathan remembered putting his hands behinds the count's mane, and pushing the count deeper into the kiss.

A hand had caressed Jonathan's stomach as he did this, gliding it up to his chest, and pinching his nipple in a playful way. The cross around Jonathan's neck burned his hand, and the count snapped it off his neck. The man's faith fell to the floor with a thud.

The count had moved his handsome face inbetween Jonathan's legs again, and caressed his manhood. They were warrior's hands, that unholy feeling of the demon's soft caress.

"Evil" Jonathan's mind screamed.

" Pleasure,'" Vlad's hands reproached silently.

The count's slithering tongue and mouth engulfed his pulsating modesty and unlocked his inhibitions.

The monster's nails had left jagged scars on his thighs, and as quickly as it seemed to have began he had collapsed on the bed, a sharp pain pulsing through his whole body.

When he had opened his eyes again, scanning the velvet curtains of the room and the bearskin floor, the count was gone.

The memory worried Jonathan, wondering what foul deviance would be next if he had stayed in that place. He closed his eyes in regret, anger welling up inside him.

He had come to this place only to advise the count of matters of England, of it's customs, and now he had become prisoner instead of a guest.

And he had let the lord of this place pleasure him in devilish ways.

Jonathan clenched his fist, thinking of Mina, and his whole body shook as he pictured Vlad in his mind.

He threw the pillow next to him against the nearby table, and the golden carafe that had been filled with water for him splashed to the floor. He knew he was dying, and his whole body lamented it's fate.

The room was still barely lit, and the candles oozed melted wax, the only harbingers of light besides the moon.

He stared again at the bloodstained sheets, at the portrait hanging eerily next to the window.

It was a painting of a royal girl with blond hair and ribbons playing a harp in a blue billowing gown.

The patch of painting where her face should have been had slightly decayed, and he could see her smile, with only one eye.

The whole room felt like death.

A sadness entered him, and his hand glided down to his privates and he tilted his head back, closed his eyes and moaned. He stroked furiously.

" I want more, I want more..of him…" Jonathan could hear himself croak, and he collapsed once again onto the satin sheets, wolves howling in the courtyard beneath him.

His transformation was nearly complete. His whole body tremored again, and he coughed up blood.

His pupils began to lose their blue hue, and he gazed at the moon as it glided out of view from the window.

He placed a finger near the orifice between his legs, and pushed into it gently. He could still open the gilded bedroom window, and fall to his death, ending this nightmare.

"Mina..I am fading." Jonathan whispered.

Jonathan's reeled in pain as his eyes turned blood red. He convulsed savagely on the matress of his room, the whole bedboard shaking. He imagined the count biting his lip, the sour taste of blood filling his every thought.

" I must end this sin! This unspeakable evil!" Jonathan's soul cried out. He tore at his hair with both hands a tears running down his face. He fell back into the sheets.

" I cannot do it!" He yelled, gasping before he fell asleep.

An owl twisted it's head, hooting in response to his shrill prayer.

He had not yet had the count inside him.

A girl screamed out into the night, her hair swaying in the wind as her father came to her bedside in their modest home that rested miles away from the forests of the count's estate.

" What is it my dove?" Her father said, petting her back lovingly. He kneeled down to get a better look at her.

"I..saw a man die in my dreams," She said, clutching her heart through the small nightgown she wore with one hand. She patted the yellow blanket that rested atop her lap with the other.

"Your mother had been holding the rosary, as well, my dove. This is odd," He muttered.

"Really?" The girl said, feeling ill.

" Do not think of that sadness,' Her father reassured her. " All men are protected by God."

The girl smiled and layed her head back down onto the pillow, fear still echoing through her mind.

Her father waited until she had fallen asleep again and then he had left her aged wooden bed, staring at the cross hanging piously near her door.

He bowed his head in silence, and prayed for whoever had died that night.

III.

Mina yawned. It seemed like she had been up for hours all night. Living in England was such an adventure , but her duties as a lady of Lord Cromwell's estate where pressing.

She was a governess, and had agreed to teach his two boys arithmetic for the year. He had given her a room and freedom to wander half of his estate in exchange for her services, in addition to her wage.

She would never admit it, but she was also fond of Chemistry, something truly unfitting for a bride to be. She had a book of "Alchemical nature," hidden right near her gowns and washpan.

She had been staring into her vanity mirror for half the night, combing her hair in distress, thinking of her fiancée Jonathan Harker.

They were to be married in June, and he was a broker of sorts, sailing to far off countries advertising homes and services for the queen of England. They had met during one of his holidays in London, and had fallen in love instantly.

It was only August, but she knew they had a connection that would last forever. They had even taken a picture together, and she kept it with her in a silver locket he had bought her for her birthday.

The sun shined brightly through her bedroom window on the second floor, birds chirping in unison, greeting all that passed by. They had a nest perched somewhere on the expensive roof, no doubt.

She opened the locket with both hands, and caressed his face with her index finger.

She had gotten a dreadful feeling last night, the feeling you get when you buy a dog for your grandfather, and find the poor animal drowned in a river the next day.

She had never had a pet, but being so long away from her beloved had given her the same feeling of remorse.

Her sheets where pink and white, imported from France on Lord Cromwell's insistence. She had quickly slipped into a grey and red gown that she had bought just yesterday, befitting a governess of her age.

She was only 22 with long black hair and some had said a striking likeness to Athena, goddess of love.

Her room was very sparce accept for her vanity, the lamp near her bed, a table she had gotten to study with, and her white dresser with flowers carved into the sides of the wood, and knobs in the middle, painted a bright pink.

She felt the dresser too childish, but Lord Cromwell had said it had been there for ages.

A glass vase with yellow lilies in it stared from atop her studying table, making a small smile spread across her petite lips. The water inside it was beginning to evaporate.

She opened the dresser to retrieve her hat and screamed.

She had thought she had seen Jonathan's face, pale and lifeless, yearning for something unholy.

It was only a picture one of Cromwell's boys had drawn, and had hanged inside her dresser.

" Those naughty children," Mina scoffed, catching her breath.

She put on the slim grey hat adorned with a red rose, and tied her hair into a bun. She brushed her teeth quickly and spit out the remnants of the business in her washpan.

A lock of her hair dangled infront of her face as she finished.

She had to write up the lesson plans for today but wanted to have a quick stroll outside. She left her quarters and saw some birds fly by her bedroom window, and clutched Jonathan's locket in her hand.

Her black shoes scraped the carpets of the estate as she walked and finally reach the door outside.

" Mina! I haven't seen you since yesterday! You look ravishing! Is that a new hat?" Her friend Lucy cooed, quickly hugging Mina as she stepped outside.

Lucy was Lord Cromwell's granddaughter, and she had blinding red hair, and was wearing a pink ballroom gown, the silk sleeves hanging on the sides.

Her bosom was peeking out from the dress, and Mina daydreamed how nice it would be to dress so vicariously as Lucy.

She and Lucy walked to the nearest baker, Lucy clutching her friends arm for dear life.

" We must have a blueberry muffin Mina!" Lucy teased, her cleavage shaking as she laughed and passed by residents of London.

Mina just smiled, not wanting to be ashamed of her friend's spiritedness.

The bakery smelled delicious, the freshly cooked delicacies lined atop a counter that had been recently built on the bakery's walls. There were muffins, cakes, and pies, baked just fresh for that morning.

" What will you have Mina? I was always fond of sweets," Lucy Laughed.

"I Thank the Lord I was born a lady, or I would have been stoned for being too sweet myself I think," Lucy said putting her hand up to her forehead daintily.

Mina simply chuckled, and ordered two cookies, and Lucy purchased a muffin from the portly baker who always gave them discounts.

" Have a good day, my Ladies," The Scottish baker waved, and brushed off his apron lined with dough and crumbs.

As they were heading back to Lord Cromwell's estate, they noticed a rose laying on the cobblestone street. A dog sniffed it casually and ran off, and the lamppost near it gave it welcome company.

" Oh my, Mina!" Lucy sighed girlishly.

" A rose, is a sign of good luck, and a symbol that a new relationship has started to blossom!" Lucy said as she pointed to it quickly.

An older woman in a blue gown walked past Lucy and Mina and shook her head at her exclamation.

Mina smiled, and watched as most pedestrians seemed to not give the lingering flower a care in the world. A man in a petticoat and top hat almost bumped into her, and she bowed her head.

"Excuse me, Miss." The man said, clutching a bag. He looked dashing, almost as good as Jonathan. Except his hair was blond, not brown.

" An omen for your impending wedding no doubt," Lucy laughed, and dashed into the street, and picked up the rose, and handed it to Mina. It was still fresh and there was due dripping from the petals.

"It does match my hat," Mina said cheerfully and put the rose up to her face smelling it in one deep whiff.

" I do hope Jonathan is well Lucy, I miss him so much," She said, her voice sad yet hopeful. "He's been gone for so many months."

A butterfly passed Mina's face and she gazed at it.

The locket around her neck swayed, her skin breathing the morning air.

" You know, I always look on the bright side of things Mina, even if they seem hard," Lucy said with a smile.

Mina was glad to have Lucy around, and patted her hand.

"Too bad Lord Cromwell's sons aren't as keen to that idea," Mina chuckled.

Lucy shook her head in agreement, biting the muffin she had purchased, twirling on the path back to her house, her dress flowing every which way.

Her and Lucy strolled back to the estate, ready for a day of adventure.

IV.

Dracula stepped out of his coffin, his muscles pulsing as his tall, toned frame appeared from the wooden box.

He had it lined with black velvet, and it was comfortable during the hours which he wished to sleep.

He was still naked, and his large feet rested on the marble floor of his unholy resting chamber.

His undead toes wriggled. His pale foot contrasted against the dark oak of the coffin.

Flags of Romania billowed near the entrance, and a large steel axe was leaning against one of the walls.

The demon's body stood like a monument in the small chamber, his manhood dangling lazily.

The candelabras which lighted the room were flickering in the chamber, and he quickly dressed himself, donning clothes from England which he had ordered about a month ago.

" I do not see what this fashion brings to these people of London," Dracula sneered, but he knew he had made preparations to go there. He had made preparations all night, even though he had to leave his new interest.

Truthfully, he had never been with a man. But there was something different about Jonathan Harker, the businessman from England. He had felt a sort of connection, if it could even be called that.

" His frail body was able to satiate mine, he was a meal I will never forget," He licked his lips. His teeth, sharp, glistened.

" I want more of this man, this Jonathan," Dracula said, finding himself moaning it into the chamber.

His passion throbbed and rose in the chamber, and he could feel that man's lips on his.

That man had awakened something in him, and he was scared of it. It was an emotion that he had shared with his dead bride.

" _Jonathan_" seemed to echo near his gilded coffin.

He slid on the white buttoned shirt, the black lined slacks, the midnight petticoat, and the tophat so enamored by those who lived in England.

He had bought a pair of red glasses," Sun glasses," The French man said that he had bought them from before he drained him of his life. They complemented his wavy black hair and beard nicely.

Dracula could walk in sunlight, and the tale of burning in the day was simply a myth. The church's power over him though, was another matter entirely.

He could not see himself in the large, golden baroque mirror hanging in the room, but he was sure he was dressed for the people in that region.

By now Jonathan had completely turned, Dracula knew, and was now a Thrall of his forever.

But he did not forget his first love, his dead bride Elisabeta, the girl who had commited suicide while he was fighting the crusades.

He was to marry her once he had returned. But she had thought him dead.

When she had plunged to her death in the cathedral, he had made a dark pact, and had become the _Draculesi_, the damned one. His love for her was that strong. He was only able to drink the blood of other men and women forever damned by his hatred of God.

He stepped out into the castle halls, sunlight peeking through every stone, every inch of the castle.

He had passed on open door, his human alchemist, Reinfeld working busily on his experiments, and Vlad nodded to him.

He had not turned the man, even though Vlad knew that Reinfeld wanted nothing more, along with company in his bed.

Reinfeld had always told him about the goings on around the world and was a valuable asset. He continued to walk through the castle.

One of his brides, the blonde, Beatrice, slunk out from her chamber, her skin like white stone amidst the rays of sun in the castle. Her eyes glimmered like diamonds but there was no life in them.

Her dress was yellow and white, a tight bustier making her breasts stand to her front.

She wore a silk ribbon around her neck, and her lips were a soothing red with lipstick bought for her by the count.

A silk shawl clutched her lifeless frame, and accentuated her doll like visage.

She was a rare beauty, but her heart had died along with her long ago. It was as if a statue had been walking the halls of Transylvania, with death in it's eyes. She was truly a thrall.

" Maestru," She beckoned, cupping her breast with her hand, her basilisk eyes holding no emotion. Her lips moved with appreciation.

" You are the sight to behold Meastru," Her long legs glided toward him in her white slippers.

She still smelled that man's blood on him, and she would bring it up once more.

" That man, he has changed. He is one of us, is he not?" She bit her lip, begging the count to answer.

Dracula glared at her, still furious at her pride, her insolence, but he wanted to keep the peace for now.

"Yes, my child" He looked like a snake, ready to pounce. Vlad's viens pulsed in his neck.

He thought of how she could be so disrespectful to the one who controlled her life.

" I have turned the man I feasted upon last night." He is mine alone. He pierced her with his gaze, and she knew not to speak more of it. His anger bubbled under the surface of his expensive clothes.

She simply moved towards him, and put her hands on his face, and pulled her head in for a kiss, her blonde hair swaying in the hall of the castle.

He stood still as she embraced him, her kiss quick and meaningful. He did not respond to her.

" My sisters have said I am too jealous meastru," She kissed him once more, her lipstick smearing across his lips and beard. He pushed her away gently, and moved towards Jonathan's room.

Stefani, Her dark haired sister, and Elena, The Red haired sister, watched Beatrice from across the hall at the balcony of the castle.

" Do not worry your self, Beatrice," He smirked, devilishly, and continued his trek to Jonathan's chambers to the right.

" I WILL KILL HIM!" She screamed, and Beatrice unmounted a portrait of a black stallion from the hall and smashed it into the floor. The pieces of the ancient painting splintered everywhere.

Beatrice took the largest piece of wood she could find off the floor, and she ran to Jonathan's room.

Dracula simply smiled, unfazed by her outburst. She was his child after all, and he did have a nasty temper. The carved angel in the hallway looked to the heavens, unaware of the impending violence.

He caught a glimpse of Beatrice running to the right and entering Jonathan's room. She slammed the door shut and locked it.

Dracula simply waited outside the room, and closed his eyes. He could not lose his temper with his children for he would kill them all if he did.

Elena and Stefani withdrew from the balcony and passed the count, heading back to their own rooms downstairs. Beatrice had loved Draculesi, but Elena and Stefani loved eachother.

He watched them as they glided past him, hair flowing in their expensive gowns, their cleavage barely hidden. A rat scurried down the hall, knowing it's place within the castle.

His daughters were simply silent, and Dracula smiled at them, for they both knew, Beatrice was going to die, again.

V.

Jonathan awoke suddenly.

His door shutting and locking startled him. His gaze immediately went to the beautiful woman who had entered his chambers. He saw her turn a bronze key and quickly stare at him.

She scanned the room with glistening eyes. She saw the sun through the window to the right of the bed, the golden carafe on the floor, the pillow lying near it.

She saw Jonathan's red eyes, his naked body.

She hid her arms behind her back, there was no kindness on her face.

" What..do you want?" Jonathan said, wondering what possessed the bride to enter his room.

He had only seen glimpses of her when he had entered count Vlad's estate, and the man had looked old, not young when he had been ravished by him the night before.

" The Meastru has told me to bring you, the gift," Beatrice sighed, murder in her eyes.

'My sisters have told me your name. I am Beatrice," She hissed, her fangs pronounced.

" A gift?" Jonathan said swinging his legs to the side of the bed and standing up. He watched her step closer to him, her white and yellow gown shining in the sunlight.

" I can see why he is fond of you," Beatrice snapped, revealing the stake from behind her back.

"Draculesi is the one you see, the one who has guided me!"

"He had you to himself, Jo…Jona…," She could barely say his name behind her seething hatred.

She pointed to the picture of the girl next to his bed.

"That was me," She closed her eyes and opened them slowly.

" Meastru, said he would guide me to the truth," She burned with every word, and grabbed Jonathan's arm.

She stared at him, and put the wood next to her chest.

" Please, Jo..Jonathan," She burned with vengeance, her fangs contrasting against her inviting red lips.

Jonathan stared at her, feeling the weight of the situation weigh heavily on his soul. He was of the demon now, but he didn't know what to make of his current plight.

"Kill me, Jonathan, or I will..Kill you!" Her words burned and she did not look regretful.

The single eye of the princess Jonathan had stared at last night seemed to gaze at Beatrice, her smile trapped forever in the rotting frame.

"I…cannot," Jonathan heard himself say, his conscience still weighing deeply on him. He saw the light in her still trapped in the painting, not the unholy maiden standing infront of him.

" Do not let him take your soul too," She said and put Jonathan's hand on the stake.

Jonathan thought of what this ghastly bride must have been through in the centuries since Vlad met her and her words ringed true. But in his heart, he still loved the Draculesi.

A nightingale sang outside the window of Jonathan's room. A beautiful song.

His naked body plunged the stake deep within her breast, and punctured her heart. His eyes gleamed red. His brown hair shook with the power of the thrust.

She stared at him with those glass-like eyes, and she seemed grateful to him behind those ruby lips.

" Goodbye, Beatrice," Jonathan said, and he watched her collapse to the ground, and saw her ivory, stone skin crack, and turn to dust.

" Jonathan, I have come to see you." He heard Vlad say from behind the locked door.

" Open the door my child," Dracula cooed, his nails scraping the wood eerily.

Jonathan unlocked the door to his chamber, and opened it with a quick motion.

"Sir," Jonathan said, gazing at the beautiful one that stood before him. Dracula's black hair swayed as he

entered, and Jonathan could feel his manhood rising as the demon came closer. He nodded his head.

Dracula gazed at him with lust, seeing his work done to perfection. He placed his warrior's hand on Jonathan's chin. He smiled at the newly turned thrall.

" You have done what I could not do, Jonathan," Dracula's words were like honey.

Dracula eyes filled with disgust at the white and yellow gown on the floor, the dust piled ontop of it. He grinned. He kicked the piece of wood next to it angrily.

"I am sorry, Sir," Jonathan could hear himself mutter, not sure what to do infront of the one who had turned him.

" Call me Vladamir," Dracula said, wrapping his arms around Jonathan, and pressing his lips against his son's.

Jonathan could feel Dracula's large lips against his, his beard rubbing against his chin. His red frames were new to him, and Dracula smiled as he engulfed Jonathan mouth with his tongue.

" They are called "Sun Glasses" Dracula moaned as he threw them to the ground and began to take his black overcoat off.

Jonathan unbuttoned and pulled the white long sleeved shirt from Dracula's chest.

Dracula smirked and caressed Jonathan's chest while Jonathan unbuttoned his pants. He unzipped his fly greedily, and inched his pants down.

" I am heading to England soon, Jonathan, and you will accompany me," Dracula's eye seemed to show it was a command, not a request.

His dark locks seemed to fall on Jonathan's shoulders as they became one in embrace.

Dracula slithered his hands to Jonathan's bare ass and squeezed tightly, his nails scraping the thrall's skin roughly.

He then held Jonathan's hard manhood firmly with his fingers.

Jonathan kept kissing Dracula body, tasting him, feeling the dark one consume him.

_This is wrong. WRONG._ Jonathan's psyche told him.

Dracula's pants were unbuttoned but hanging loosely from his strong thighs, and Jonathan moved his hand down into them, feeling Dracula's throbbing essence.

" You are mine now, Jonathan," Dracula said, sinking his teeth into Jonathan's neck, not to feed, but as a gesture of control. They fell back onto the bed.

Jonathan moaned and Dracula fell ontop of him, kissing Jonathan's chest, licking his nipples with his tongue feverishly. Jonathan could see Dracula slightly turn, his eyes shifting to slits, his skin becoming grey and coarse. His ears were forked and pointed.

They were both wriggling on the mattress still stained with Jonathan's blood when he was human.

Jonathan's lips moved up and down Dracula's erect passion, and he felt his hanging sack.

" I went easy on you before, but now I will truly have you," Dracula moaned ,and let his black trousers fall to the floor. His long hair was smooth against Jonathan's undead skin, and his moans were pleasing to Dracula.

"Vladamir," Jonathan cooed into Dracula's ear. He grabbed Dracula's ass with both his hands, and wrapped his legs around him.

This was too much for Dracula, and he inched his throbbing manhood into Jonathan quickly, going deeper each second.

His actions made the bed they had fallen on shake violently.

Jonathan could feel the unholy one inside him, his whole body moving with his. His hands slid up and down Dracula's back.

Dracula kissed Jonathan, his jagged teeth ripping at his lips in a loving embrace.

Jonathan thought of Mina, and what he had become, what he would do for the evil making love to him.

Dracula moaned, and their eyes locked, Dracula's pulsing manhood slamming into Jonathan again and again.

Jonathan slid his tongue into Dracula's mouth while Vlad penetrated him missionary.

Dracula's grip on his legs became tighter.

Dracula held onto Jonathan's waist harshly, his fingers ripping his skin. The violent act would have killed the human version of himself.

He saw Dracula's face return to normal.

"Cum in my ass," Jonathan heard himself utter, the man who he had been sent to advise in Transylvania sliding his manhood inside and out of him quickly.

Dracula was taken aback, this thrall already demanding so much of him.

" Shhh," Dracula gasped, and licked Jonathan's neck, his black goatee shining from the rays of sunlight coming from the window.

He could see Jonathan's fangs, and knew it was time.

His eyelids clenched, and he emptied his seed into Jonathan, Jonathan's dick erupting not shortly after, blood and semen flowing everywhere.

He wrapped his hands around Jonathan's neck and moaned with each burst of ecstasy.

The pleasure was too much for Vlad and he groaned, and his stomach contracted and he fell atop his son.

Jonathan was enamored with his mate and he gazed at Vlad, with passion in his eyes.

This unholy _thing_, this thing that I love," He thought.

" How could something feel so good," Jonathan said, caressing Vlad's back with one hand, and his ass with the other. The furniture in the room stood still but seemed to watch them.

Dracula licked Jonathan's neck greedily, and rubbed his still hard manhood against Jonathan.

"Many things in this life are pleasurable," He felt like he had devoured Jonathan all over again.

He rolled over and layed next to Jonathan for a few moments.

" I don't want you to go," Jonathan said, yearning for the Romanian warrior to make love to him again.

" We will embrace once more my child," Vlad said, his chest heaving in hurried bursts.

" But we must prepare for England." Dracula then put his hand into Jonathan's, and their fingers crossed. The dark one could feel, after all, Jonathan thought.

Jonathan's pleading body grabbed Dracula's manhood and Dracula smiled, kissing him one last time, his lips and tongue exploring the English man's mouth.

He got up from the bed and bent over to pick up his London clothes, and exited the room.

Jonathan could do nothing but stare at his ass as he left, his black hair like rain down his massive frame.

He glanced at the picture of Beatrice, the weight of her actions falling hard on him.

"I love you Vladamir," He said, and started to get dressed himself, brushing the dust off his clothes.

EC.

Jonathan was slowly pulling up his black slacks, inching the dark material up his slender frame. His toned body shined in the sunlight, but he made sure not

to get too close to the window because he could feel his skin burning.

" The sun is now my enemy as well?" The Englishman thought, already missing being able to go outside in the light.

He buttoned his pants quickly, and his strong hands caressed his stomach for a few seconds.

His stomach contracted and his lungs somehow inhaled the morning air even though he was no longer alive.

He was stronger somehow, and he was beginning to feel like he could burst through a stone wall unaided. It was frightening, and he felt like he shouldn't be

this powerful. He needed a new shirt, his old one ripped by the count. He heard footsteps suddenly, and turned his head to the door.

"Hello.." The exotic woman simply replied, wearing a purple gown that hugged her curves tightly. She looked like she was from India

and she had blue earrings on in the shape of tears.

Jonathan's brow furrowed and he frowned at the intruder.

"Are you here to assault me as well?" Jonathan said sharply, hunching over in a feral state.

The bride simply laughed out loud, her fangs gleaming with the reproach.

"I am Stefani," She said, stepping closer to him, and handing him a beautiful white, long sleeved silk shirt.

"You do not need to fear me, brother," She smiled at him, and her hand caressed his shoulder for a second.

She stared at the pile of dust on the floor and simply shook her head.

Jonathan then gazed at the gown on the floor quickly.

"I..didn't want to hurt her, but she seemed so..." He couldn't finish his sentence.

"Sad, yes." Stefani replied, and began to pick up Beatrice's clothes, her dark hair hugging the floor as she bent over.

As she stood he noticed the purple tiara on top of her head, wondering how old it was.

" She had been angry at the maestru for awhile, in truth," Stefani said, her eyes seeming to stare into Jonathan's own.

He felt like this story was one she had longed to tell.

"And why was that?" Jonathan said, becoming more interested by the moment. His chest defied her voice.

"She was so attached to him, even when he toyed with her." She paused. "But Elena and I knew he had fallen out of love with her years ago.." Her voice was sharp, but kind.

" And will he fall out of love with me?" Jonathan reproached, feeling so ashamed yet aroused at the same time, remembering the count's kiss.

"Ah, that is a predicament, is it not?" Stefani laughed eerily, and then turned and walked out of his room, her sleeves inching over her hands mysteriously, ending in points.

Jonathan wondered if she was teasing him.

"He does love you Jonathan," She then said, facing him inhumanely fast. " And he always will..."

She looked very dangerous to Jonathan behind her dark lipstick and voluptuous frame.

" Then there is nothing to fear," Jonathan said, crossing his arms. He could feel a ray of sunlight sear his shoulder.

Stefani then leaned over and whispered in his ear," But he loves a lot of people..." Then she left the room, a dark smile on her face.

Jonathan watched as she left, her gown slinking behind her like a serpent.

He clenched his fist in anger.

"But who does he love the most?" He said to himself, and exited into the hallway, heading for the main hall.

VI.

Mina bit into a sandwich. It was noon already, and she had just finished her lesson with Lord

Cromwell's boys. She felt exhausted even though she had two more hours of lessons to go through.

She wondered if every day would be this hard. The lettuce of her sandwich was crisp and fresh, the meat salty and savory. She had been talking with Lucy all day, how she had met with many suitors.

" My father will be throwing an extravagant party, and I'm sure to find the right one for me!" She could remember Lucy saying.

Lucy would talk about all the men fawning over her, while she was playing with her auburn hair, and she would chirp like a bird, full of life.

But none of that mattered now, because Mina had already found the ''right one'' for her. And he was still gone on his business trip. It had been 3 months, and she had longed for his embrace.

Lucy sauntered into the room where Mina was having lunch, her gown a bright blue this time, and she sat down next to Mina on the luxurious green couch where she was eating.

Mina wiped her mouth with an embroidered handkerchief. "Lucy!" I thought u were having a stroll in the park?

Lucy sighed, and turned her head then looked back at Mina lovingly.

" Well, I was, but I was so bored Mina," Lucy chirped.

"Why were you bored, it was a beautiful day," Mina sighed, slightly agitated that Lucy didn't enjoy the park now.

" Well, I just didn't have anything to do! I fed the ducks, I played with the children, I even followed a cute young man around. But it wasn't the same without you Mina,!" Lucy put her hand under her chin coquettishly.

Mina laughed, and understood what friendship was. She took a sip from her tea that had strands of smoke wafting from it next to her on the floor.

Suddenly Mina's locket fell, and she gasped slightly, tea spilling down her dress.

" Oh Mina, let me get that for you," Lucy said, and crouched down to pick up Mina's locket. Her red hair hugged the wooden floor and her sleeves drooped lazily off her shoulder.

She handed it to Mina with a smooth gesture. Mina gazed at the open locket and gasped.

"What is it Mina?" Lucy said. She quickly grabbed the locket out of Mina's hand and gasped as well.

"Your fiancée!" He's barely visible Mina! Lucy sighed, and tilted her head hoping Mina would respond.

Jonathan's body was severely faded from the picture of him and Mina, and Lucy was sure it had not been that way before.

"Well, we can head down to the photographer in London, and he can take another picture of you two when he returns," Lucy piped, hoping to cheer Mina up.

" Yes, I suppose," Mina said, closing the locket sadly. " That was my favorite picture of us together.

" Say, why don't we go to the park again, after you finish your lessons at two?" Lucy was practically beaming, and Mina could do nothing but smile too. She pushed the curl hanging over her face to the side.

" But the park, I hate the park," Mina faked, acting like a spoiled child. She put her hands on her hips.

" Oh you will simply love it!" Lucy said, slapping Mina's leg playfully.

Lucy then leaned over and kissed Mina on the cheek quickly.

" You are like a sister to me Mina," Lucy said, getting up from the couch.

" I don't know what I'd do without you!" She pulled her gown up slowly as to not trip, and started scanning the bookcase of the study Mina was in.

" I guess I'll have to read politely until you are done with your lessons!" She scanned the bookcase with her finger.

Mina sighed, wishing Lucy, Jonathan, and herself could have a foray into the park together. It would be so wonderful.

She looked at the old grandfather clock in the study and realized lunch was almost over.

" Boys!" She yelled," It is time for our second lesson," She stood up quickly, wiping her dress.

She could hear a faint "Aww," from the playroom, and decided to have a good time with Lucy in the park this evening.

The boys hurried into the study, Edgar 10, and Joseph 12, gazing at Mina with hopeful eyes. They hated learning arithmetic, but Mina was so pretty and nice, they couldn't really complain. They were both wearing slacks and green shirts.

She saw Lucy sit near the old grandfather clock and read about the " Etiquette of a Polite Lady," and wondered how polite a lady could truly be.

Mina handed the boys a piece of paper and hoped one day her and Jonathan could have two sons just as kind as Cromwell's boys.

VII.

The day had grown long, and the sun was beginning to set and Dracula and Jonathan had left the castle, preparing to board the ship that would sail from Transylvania to England.

He was very ancient, and of course and could fly, but he did not want to bring further attention to himself.

As the ancient gate to his ancestor's castle creaked open, the damned one descended the steps, freshly dressed in a new pair of England's finest garments.

Jonathan followed him, feeling slightly nervous at their "expedition." He turned around and looked up at the towering, desecrated thing, it's spires piercing the sky, the gargoyles taunting him as he watched, a carved face of Vladamir perched right above the castle's entrance.

It was like a love letter to the one who he thought of so fondly. But this castle was his now, no matter how much he hated to admit it. He was a being of darkness.

His sharp teeth were a grim reminder of his fate, and he followed Vladamir to the carriage that had pulled up beside the grounds.

The black horse of the cart galloped to where Vladamir was standing and stopped with a whiney.

Dracula could survive in the sunlight of course, but Jonathan would have to be wrapped in a coat and scarfs and a hat to survive.

The two remaining Brides, Elena and Stefani, had waved from the courtyard, and a fountain of a mermaid was adjacent to where they stood. It was covered with lilacs, and moss, water only flowing from it in the summer.

The mermaid fountain had reminded Jonathan of Mina for some reason, and he shook his head at the thought.

" I will never be with Mina now," He said, his true nature starting to emerge from him.

" And I don't want to be." His red eyes flared like matchsticks behind his coat and hat.

He headed toward Vladamir, and the count extended his hand.

"Come, my son, we will travel to the far off place, where I have business." He helped Jonathan into the carriage. As Jonathan was stepping up, Dracula pulled him close and kissed him on the neck between the layers of clothes.

"My body, and my mind," The count moaned, and he entered the carriage after Jonathan.

The carriage quickly left the castle grounds, headed to the nearest port.

Elena and Stefani hugged each other and walked slowly back up the steps leading to the gate, the sunlight searing the ends of their gowns like a flame would devour old wood.

Dracula had spared no expense to gain seats upon the finest vessel, with the finest foods, and of people. People with their harsh dreams and flowing blood, a mere tribute to the demon onboard with them.

The journey would take three weeks, but he had packed some stored blood in vases, and had gotten a private room, large enough for him and his thrall to enjoy each other in.

Jonathan had laid his head on Dracula's shoulder the whole ride to the ship, and the dark one had petted his hair loving, his mind on nothing else but the desires of his new thrall.

"This Jonathan pleases me, and he will learn to obey me," Dracula thought, as day turned to night, and the carriage finally reached their destination.

Jonathan had been squeezing Dracula's penis between his dark pants, and the Count moaned in pleasure.

He quickly moved the vampire's hand away.

"Not now, my son, we must be careful infront of these people,' Dracula whispered, and the carriage came to a halt. They both left the large, brown and black vehicle, the cart shaking as Dracula and Jonathan stepped out.

The rider greeted both of them harshly, his hat laying loosely on his hair.

" That'll be 200 Copper," The rider had said, and Dracula had glared at him and left him 400 silver, as a symbol of dominance.

" Thank you for this ride," The count had said quickly. " I may need your meager services one day again," He bowed and removed the top hat from his head, his red sunglasses, glimmering evilly in the night.

The rider didn't say a word and snapped the reigns to his cart, and the thing quickly shambled out of Dracula's sight, horse galloping steadily.

He did not let Jonathan know, but he was there to find Elisabeta, and to buy land in London. Transylvania and it's lowly people with their ancient religion had bored him, and he knew he would not want to stay in his family's grand home forever.

Vladamir had had a vision that Elisabeta was somewhere in England.

When he met his dead bride, he would seduce her, and they would all return home, his son, and daughter in hand.

Jonathan and Dracula entered the port, and quickly boarded the ship, sparce luggage under their arms.

No one seemed to mind that Jonathan's arm was wrapped around Dracula's waist. The hour was too late, and no one would question the lude acts of a stranger.

A shipman showed them their room and Jonathan had quickly shut the door.

" I cannot wait," Jonathan had said when they had entered their bedroom.

The waves crashed harshly against the bow, causing the ship to shake.

Jonathan had pulled down his pants and underwear and his manhood was a testament to the desire he had for Vladimir . It saluted the unholy one sharply.

The count bent over and engulfed Jonathan with his fangs, his tongue sliding over him delicately. His throat could feel Jonathan's passion rub hard against it.

Jonathan had knocked the count's hat off unknowingly, tugging at his face.

"Mmm, my son, you must learn restraint," Dracula said lustfully and he glided his hands up Jonathan's thighs and held him in place with his unholy claws.

His fingers squeezed Jonathan's soft ass.

" My Lord," Jonathan had said as he orgasmed, releasing his liquid down Dracula's throat, the Vlad's eyes closing in pleasure. Jonathan moaned loudly.

Jonathan quickly moved back, his lust satiated. A string of semen followed his dick as he exited, Vlad's mouth wet and slimy.

He pulled on Dracula's hair and the count rose and gave him a deep kiss. The humanity was all but gone from him. His fangs protruded like daggers.

" I want to feed on the blood of a lamb," He hissed, and Dracula smirked at his request.

" Yes, my son, we will feed," The count put his top hat back onto his head, and ordered Jonathan to stay there.

" I will bring us a maiden, and her blood will run freely for us," He then exited the room of the ship, and the door shut lifelessly.

VII.

Mina was running past people, hurriedly trying to reach the post-office. She had not received a letter from Jonathan in 3 weeks, and she was used to being greeted by his kind words on the joyous etched parchment.

Her hair and earrings shook as opened the door to the post-office.

She was wearing a beautiful green gown and had emerald ear-rings on , a gift from Lord Cromwell himself. Her black hair was in a bun again , and her face was warm and inviting.

Tonight was the night of Lucy's ball to find a suitor, and she had hoped to hear from Jonathan before the Joyous occasion. She stepped up to the postmaster's office in London, and had sighed quickly.

" Sir," She had gasped, out of breath.

" Have there been any deliveries to Lord Cromwell's estate?" She rested a white gloved hand on the counter. The hour was getting late.

He smiled at the beautiful woman, and checked his four ledgers of mail that had been delivered that day.

" I am sorry miss, but there have been no deliveries to Lord Cromwell's residence." He raised an eyebrow at her. His blue suit stared at her.

" Oh, thankyou," She sighed. Her hair fell in front of her face.

Mina lowered her head defeatedly and turned around, exiting the post office.

She raised her dress as to not get it soiled any further as she moved out the doorway, and heard some men talking about an expensive ship from Europe arriving in town.

" Yeah, that's it. Heard them fancy Transylvanians have come down to tour our town of London! It was posted this mornin'!"

Mina gasped. Jonathan had been in Transylvania, she knew, from his letters, but she hadn't heard from him recently.

She walked to Lord Cromwell's estate hurriedly, knowing a woman of her stature should not be alone as the sun began to set. Night quickly approached.

"It's only a fleeting wish," She sighed, knowing he was still on business.

The Lord's manor was not it's usual self. People had come from far and wide, the steps and columns of the estate adorned with wreaths and flowers.

Servants were serving food, and champagne was flowing plentifully. Men and women were dressed in their most luxurious attire.

Mina had scanned the front of the estate for Lucy, but she was nowhere to be found.

She then spotted her, flirting with a southern gentleman. She had on a lower cut dress than usual, and her hair had ribbons and lilacs in it. She was a sight to behold, a goddess with red hair.

She saw Lucy stare at the man's crotch unabashedly.

"Up to your old mischief Lucy?" Mina laughed, walking up some steps, and entering the estate while lords and ladies kissed, danced and talked about their business. Her locket clutched her throat.

She did not want to go up to her room on the second floor yet, and Lord Cromwell's boys had been free from studying for the day. She might as well enjoy the festivities.

As she entered the main room, she passed by an old duchess in a red gown adorned with gems, and her old mate, a wealthy governor no doubt, had his arms around her, laughing as he devoured an orderve, chunks off egg dirtying his mouth.

Young girls had passed by her giggling and she heard some men in tuxedos play the violin. The melody was beautiful, but somehow haunting.

An old, grey English terrier was moving through the main room, it's tail wagging, white fur shaking Like an old carpet. Mina wondered who it belonged to.

It's eyes were big and inviting, and it's tongue drooped from it's black and grey mouth.

She took rest near a red piano that had been unused for years, the keys a stark black and white, the mouth of the musical monster held up by a long metal rod.

The piano stool was uncomfortable, but she didn't want to bother anyone in the dining hall for a better seat. She suddenly heard unusual sounds from outside, and there was an entranceway that led directly to the back of the estate.

She made her way down the corridor, her emerald dress shuffling in the hall, and she finally reached the doorway outside. She saw two women drinking tea on a stone bench near a flower vase. But something else caught her eye.

Her eyes peered far into the distance of the back of the estate, and she could see two men. One had brown hair, and one was wearing red shades, his dark locks falling from his shoulders. They were trying to hide behind an old oak tree, and there arms were wrapped around each other.

The men were exploring their bodies, groping each other in unspeakable ways, and she saw them kiss, softly at first, then viciously and passionately. She could see the man with brown hair open his mouth and moan, but she couldn't quite make out his face. It looked so familiar..

She brought the locket dangling from her neck up to her eyes, and opened it, the picture of her and Jonathan clear as crystal. She put the locket's portrait up to the horizon where the men where and gasped in horror. The comparison did not lie.

"My, Jonathan?" She put a gloved hand to her heart, not sure what to make of the situation.

" Mina, why are you back here in the veranda?" Lucy said, laughing as she saw her friend in complete shock.

Mina turned around to greet Lucy, and decided to think no more of it.

" Come, we are about to have dinner, and I am sure my grandfather wants to know how your lessons have been faring with his sons," She said cheerfully, and escorted Mina back into the house, her green gown slinking around her.

" We match, Mina." Lucy's face glowed.

Mina turned around for a quick second, the men still passionate behind the oak tree, and the brown haired deviant gazed at her, his eyes full of shock.

The red gowned duchess suddenly came from behind Mina, blocking her view, drunk from champagne.

" My dear, I have heard so much about you," The duchess Mary Rosen had said, her chin shaking as she spoke.

Mina turned again and headed into the dining room, questions buzzing through her mind.

VIII.

Jonathan reeled. He shook his head and his brown locks shuddered in the wind.

"No".

It could not have been her. His undead chest was quickly exposed, as Dracula ripped his shirt open, licking his protruding nipples and scraping his dead skin with his teeth.

She had told him she had found a place of work elsewhere, but yet she was still here, at the estate of the man she had worked with years ago.

" What is it my most beloved?" Dracula had said, sinking his teeth into his thrall. His red sunglasses were still on and his hat was resting near the side of the tree, Jonathan caressing his neck.

"My fiancée, I could have sworn I saw her," Jonathan muttered his red eyes glowing in the dark.

Dracula laughed, groping Jonathan's ass with both hands.

" Well, then I wish to meet, this fiancée." Vlad purred. "I hope her mortal flesh is sweet and tasty."

His black goatee caressed his warrior's face.

Jonathan could see the death in the dark one's eyes. He remembered feasting on the two naïve girls on the ship from Transylvania to London.

He remembered them begging for their lives.

" I still remember her.." Jonathan moaned slowly, Dracula, turning him around and bending him over.

" We must be quick, my son, for these people are of a pernicious mind," He ripped off Jonathan's white underwear and pushed his pulsing darkness deep into his ass.

Jonathan groaned as Dracula penetrated him, and the demon grabbed his pectorals with jagged fingers. Vlad tilted his head back again, closing his eyes, and enjoying Jonathan's smooth, tight cheeks.

" You will kill her as an offering to me," The count hissed, anger welling up inside him. You must leave what you once knew behind.

He thrust into Jonathan again and again, and Jonathan's knees buckled, and he doubled over, his ass buried deep in Dracula's groin. He massaged his manhood with his free hand, clutching Vlad's waist with the other.

" When we find what I am looking for, we will return to Transylvania," Vlad uttered, his dark locks shaking violently each time he thrust into Jonathan.

Jonathan's ass clenched the dark one's passion.

Jonathan stared at the grass of the beautiful London he had once called home. But he did not miss it.

He missed the taste of blood.

Dracula let out a sharp hiss, his dead semen flowing into Jonathan again. His clawed hands clutched Jonathan's shoulder, and ripped at his white shirt, pieces falling to the dirt.

As Jonathan stood he remembered making love to Mina after they had first met. How he had been gentle with her, how he had kissed her.

Then he remembered Draculesi. He remembered his wolf's fur, his toned body, his sharp penis, his warm embrace. His kiss.

He wondered why he had ever loved Mina at all.

The demon's hands clawed at his chest, ripping his skin, but Jonathan quickly healed. Vlad moaned, still inside him. He kissed Jonathan's neck.

They then both slinked into the shadows.

They were headed back to the small cottage Dracula had procured in London, after witnessing the party with so many guests and music. It had brought Dracula enjoyment.

Jonathan had longed to atleast greet Mina, tell her how he didn't mean for this to happen, that he fell in love with an unholy creature.

But he had not climaxed yet, and he was still unsure of how to handle himself around Vladamir.

He heard the count strangle and drain a man in the woods in the distance, and he quickly ran to his location, his white torn shirt flapping behind him like a cape.

Vladimir's mouth was dripping, and Dracula offered the dying man to his son.

"Jonathan, come and feast with me," He said quietly, the man's jugular ripped open and gushing crimson.

" I want to fuck you Vlad," Jonathan said, matter of factly, undoing his pants once again and letting the breeches fall to the grass. His white shirt hung like ribbons.

" What did you say?" Dracula felt hatred well up inside him. Jonathan's exposed ass and thighs delighted him.

" This I Cannot do!" Dracula roared, as he discarded the dead meal left in the dark woods.

He stood up and walked straight to Jonathan.

His face began to change again, into uncaring, unholy grey, his eyes turning to slits, his ears turning to points.

He stood face to face with the vampiric English man , peering at Jonathan, feeling his thrall's pull.

" You wish to take the one who has made you,?" Dracula hissed, caressing Jonathan's face, scraping it.

" Yes, Vladimir," Jonathan said, pulling at the demon's black pants.

" So be it," He roared, not liking Jonathan's likeness to Beatrice.

"This is the only favor I will grant you!," his face returned to normal, but anger was still in his eyes.

Dracula did not like the idea, but stripped naked quickly, and layed face down on the grass, mushrooms and dandelions caressing his Romanian chest in the darkness of the night.

He arched his back and raised his ass so that Jonathan could gain access to it easier.

He jiggled his ass for Jonathan invitingly.

Suddenly, Dracula could feel Jonathan's fangs scrape his ass, and his tongue slowly caress the Count's orifice.

He moaned in pleasure, and his dark hair brushed the greenery as he moved in time with Jonathan's tongue.

Jonathan hovered over Dracula, and quickly slid into his maker, the warmth of the demon coursing through his manhood. His waist moved violently as he plunged into the Count again and again.

The count pleasured himself with each of Jonathan's strokes, and clenched hard on his son's erection.

" Now we are truly one," Jonathan could hear himself gasp in the forest, fire flies hovering near his head.

His red eyes rolled into the back of his skull.

He bit into Dracula's neck.

He fell easily onto the count as he released his seed into the man he loved, and kissed his shoulder blades, the skin coarse and unflinching.

Dracula's ass and Jonathan's waist seemed to be fused together.

He heard Dracula chuckle, and Jonathan pushed himself hard into the count once more. He ran his fingers through his dark hair, the lifeless body next to them watching it all.

" You are very good," Dracula said, staying still until Jonathan pulled out of him.

" Come, we return home now, no more pleasures of the flesh!" Vlad said, standing up, his thick manhood swaying. Jonathan picked both their clothes off the ground and put his underwear and pants back on.

_Will I really kill her?_ He thought. He still felt something for her.

" Yes, " He said to himself.

He would see Mina again, he was sure of it.

The thought quickly escaped him as he was caught by surprise when Dracula grabbed him by the waist and flew them both home.

His wings were that of a bat, and he seemed strong enough to carry an elephant.

"Mina," Jonathan said into the darkness, watching Lord Cromwell's estate slowly fade out of view.

Then he was surprised as Dracula turned around and headed back towards her estate.

He was having another vision.

IX.

Mina was simply stuffed. She had tried almost all of the chef's cooking on Lucy's insistence, and she had felt it improper to deny her friend her hospitality.

The turkey, the ham, the pies. The endless gossip from Lucy, the people complimenting her gown, Lord Cromwell's stern questions about his son's studies.

She could not comprehend it all.

The ball had been over for a few hours, and Mina had kissed Lucy goodnight, a peck on the cheek, and had made her way back upstairs to her room.

The servants were cleaning the main hall, and eating leftovers from the dinner.

As she ascended the winding steps, she gazed at the glass chandelier hanging from the ceiling, reflecting her slender form. She wondered if what she had seen that night could be true.

_Groping. Feeling. Kissing_. " He was with another man," She thought.

She had knew of homosexuality, but the betrayal had stung her more than the act itself.

He had spent so much time with her since they had met, and she didn't feel it right for him to hide something so essential about himself from her counsel.

She turned the knob of the large wooden door that led to her room, swung it open slowly, and stepped inside her abode, the door moving back into place.

It must have been atleast 2:00 A.M. in the morning. She stepped to her vanity mirror, and the vase of lilies and her white dresser with carved flowers greeted her.

After she had taken off her emerald ear-rings, she lit the oil lamp next to her bed.

The expensive green gown slid off her body, the back of her dress unzipping in the night.

She had hung it up in her white dresser, along with most of her other clothes.

She sighed as she slipped into her bed, wearing nothing but a light purple bra and matching panties.

The pink and white sheets rested on top of her demure frame and she closed her eyes. Her black hair slunk around her.

" Is that her? Your, beloved Mina?" She could hear a man with a deep accent say, his voice forceful.

She wondered why she could hear voices on the second floor of her room. The noise startled her, and her locket rested unfearfully near her bra.

Suddenly, the lock to her bedroom window turned, and the wooden frame slid upwards, and a man stepped into her room.

Her heart fluttered.

"Jonathan!" Is that really you? She could see him clearly unlike from earlier that night, but his black trousers were stained with a red and white liquid, and his white shirt had been all but ripped to shreds.

" I saw you outside on the veranda.." She stared at him, his skin looking pale and dried, his eyes a disconcerting crimson.

He walks towards her slowly, a slight smile on his face. His brown hair shook as he moved.

" Mina, I haven't seen you in so long," Were the only words he could muster.

Dracula was watching the scene, and the girl Jonathan was talking to was blocked from his view.

He still had wanted to find his ancient bride, the one who had committed suicide.

Mina pulled the sheets away from her, and stood up from her bed, and she hugged Jonathan quickly, and he wrapped his arms around her.

He was the same, but so different to her. Like she was embracing one of the pillars from Lord Cromwell's estate.

She moved her mouth closer to his, wanting to kiss her lover, her friend.

Jonathan's jaw tightened, and he finally revealed his fangs, and Mina gasped, moving backwards away from him. She put her hand up to her mouth.

"I do what my master beckons," He said, gazing at her like death.

"Jonathan! You're…" Her bra clutched her chest as she breathed heavily.

"Mine," Dracula hissed, stepping into the room.

When he saw her, he was taken aback. She bore a striking resemblance to his bride, almost a dopple ganger.

His red eyes flared in excitement in the small room, and he knew he had found what he was looking for.

Jonathan turned to Dracula and spoke hurriedly," This is my fiancée my Lord, her fate is in your hands."

Jonathan then turned back to Mina, his frame seeming demonic now as he looked at her with regret, his eyes tearing into her soul.

His countenance resembled a serpents, ready to pounce at any moment.

Both of his possessions stood there, Elisabeta reincarnated, and Jonathan Harker, already his thrall, his body slave.

Dracula moved towards Mina who had now fallen onto the bed, and he put his hands on her face, and said something in Romanian, but she quickly pushed his hand away.

" I am Vladamir," He spoke, gazing at her fondly.

" I do not know you sir, and I fear you must tell me why Jonathan is in your company!" She was angry, angry that he seemed to have so much control over him.

Her black hair followed her as she got off the bed and cowered in the corner, her knees close together.

Dracula knew he would have to break her will first.

He stared at the twin sized bed, with it's white and pink sheets, and began to undress, his red frames placed near Mina's vase of Lillies. Mina still quivered in the corner, not certain if screaming would end her life.

Dracula unzipped his pants, and then took off his petticoat for the third time that night, and let his garments fall to the floor. He unbuttoned his white shirt, and his pants fell to the ground, and the shirt quickly followed.

He fell onto the bed, legs outstretched, his evil darkness protruding vertically.

Mina watched as his manhood stood there deviously, and he must have been nine inches. She then watched as Jonathan took off his pants, and she knew what was about to happen. She gasped and closed her eyes.

" Please, Jonathan, what has happened to you!," Her words were barely audible.

Jonathan looked at her for a quick second and then climbed onto the bed, his legs on either side of Dracula's.

His ass was right above the demon's erection, and he held it with one hand, and slid down upon it, wincing, his sharp teeth reflecting the light from Mina's oil-lamp.

The bed shook as Jonathan slid all the way down, feeling every inch of Dracula, and he moved his hips violently.

He caressed Dracula's sack with his free hand, playing with his own erection with the other.

Not wanting to moan in front of Mina, his brown hair shook.

"_Forgive me, Mina_," He thought, glad that Dracula did not want to kill her yet.

The pleasure was welling up inside Jonathan, Dracula's thick, pulsing evil rubbing against his prostate.

The veins of Dracula's cock slithered around it like worms.

Jonathan let out a shrill moan, a guttural sigh, saying, "Yeeessss Vladamir," that increased as Dracula pushed himself into Jonathan, faster and faster. It was demonic ecstasy.

The bed was creaking, and Dracula's claws clutched Jonathan's waist. Mina covered her face with one hand then removed It just as quickly.

"_Unholy_," Her mind screamed.

Mina watched as Jonathan's ass kept pushing down onto the man's lust, and saw the bearded intruder open his mouth, his tongue peeking out, smiling evilly.

The man moved his hands up and down Jonathan's thighs, and she heard him moan, arching his back and lifting Jonathan's whole frame upward.

She could see liquid drip down from the goateed man's manhood, and she saw Jonathan's round ass move upwards slightly.

Jonathan's hands pulled Dracula's hair, and his seed erupted over the undead man's chest, blood and semen scattered near Dracula's nipples and stomach.

Dracula and Jonathan fell back down onto the bed, the matress shaking violently.

Mina didn't know what to say, taken aback. She simply stood up and decided she would exit the room.

She pulled the locket off her neck and threw it near the bed, and heard knocking as she was about to leave.

"Mina, are you allright? I heard the most uncouth sounds," Lucy giggled, and waited for Mina to respond.

The two men turned their heads to the door.

Mina stared at them and did not know what to say. She put her hand up to her throat, unlocked her wooden door and simply uttered, " Come in, "

She could see Dracula's fangs and he stared at her jugular.

" I will be back for you, Elisabeta!" Dracula screeched, his eyes slit like a cats. In the blink of an eye, Dracula and Jonathan had left Mina's small room, her vase of Lillies knocked over in the commotion, water staining the wood floor.

Their clothes and Vlad's red shades were still there, a grim reminder to her.

Lucy stepped into the room, pushing open the door, and gave Mina a smile, her blue nightgown falling from her. Mina simply hugged her, all her tears already spent.

The oil lamp flickered in the room, recounting it all.

X.

Dracula and Jonathan were back in their cottage in London, and he wondered why Dracula had recognized her.

They were still both naked, but Dracula was full of rage, realizing Jonathan's fiancée was also his bride from centuries ago.

" What are you not telling me, My Lord?" Jonathan said, his white teeth sharp, questioning Draculesi.

"My Son," Dracula said angrily as he floated toward Jonathan, their nude bodies touching, his black pubic hair rubbing against Jonathan's waist. He put his clawed hands on either side of Jonathan's head.

" I have known your beloved for many centuries Jonathan," Dracula cooed, licking his thrall's lips.

Jonathan did not return the embrace, and only stared at Vlad's face, the goatee hugging his sensual mouth. Dracula's dark hair slithered down his back.

" You kept such information from me, Vladamir?" Jonathan whined, unsure of what was going on.

" Mina is only twenty-two, how could you have known her?" Jonathan's eyes filled with regret, the pain of his transformation and sin washing over him.

Jonathan put his hand near Dracula's jaw.

" You do not love her do you?" Jonathan said, his voice faint.

He had given his soul to Dracula, and he thought of Beatrice.

" How fate could weave such a cruel web," Dracula uttered, his muscles barely visible in the darkness of the cottage.

Jonathan gazed into Vlad's alluring red eyes, wanting to kill himself somehow, to shame Dracula for the lust he had for his betrothed.

" She is my reincarnated soul, I had fought wars for her!" He screamed at Jonathan, and Jonathan cowered for the first time. Dracula had never yelled at him like this before.

" I _gave up_ my love for her, for _YOU_ my lord!" The Englishman reproached. Dracula knew Jonathan would have ripped him to shreds if he could. Jonathan had inherited Dracula's anger, just like Beatrice.

"My son," Dracula sighed, his rage subsiding. He pulled Jonathan close, and Jonathan's head fell into the Undead warrior's massive chest.

Dracula caressed Jonathan's back, his clawed fingers playing with his shoulder blades.

_A demon's caress_. Jonathan smiled.

"She will become my daughter soon enough, and I will love not only her, but you."

Dracula's words seemed to ring true to Jonathan, and he pressed his mouth to Vlad's, and the Count slid his tongue down Jonathan's throat. His fangs pulled at Jonathan's lips.

"We shall rest now, my son." Then Dracula and Jonathan fell onto the bed and it's patchwork cover, their godless forms tangled and close.

An unholy embrace.

Mina would soon know horrors like no other, Jonathan thought, and Dracula's hands explored his body, and he began to fall asleep, ashamed at the evil that was now encroaching into Mina's life.

"Vladamir,"He sighed, and Dracula sunk his teeth into Jonathan's manhood, the place where he had robbed him of his life months ago. The counts strong hands ran through Jonathan's hair.

A rabbit scurried near their cottage, it's ears and tail twitching. It knew that the past could not be undone.

Jonathan guessed that he would be the catalyst for Mina's slow unraveling.

He moaned and grabbed the sheets of the cottage bed, his selfish hunger consuming him again.

His lust for this unholy beast was destroying all that he once cherished. His fangs were a testament to the evil he had become.

Mina was going to die.

XI.

The next day was hard for Mina. She was barely able to get up, and she had slept in Lucy's room.

She had recalled hugging Lucy, her cheeks lined with dried tears. She had seen Jonathan, atlast, but he was with someone.

He had said his name was Dracula, and she could remember him somehow in the back of her mind.

It was about 5:00 pm, and she had taken a day off after the rabble that had occured, shaking her mind so evilly.

She had decided to visit the old church near Cromwell's estate. It's bricks were red and white, and there was a beautiful wreath of Tulips hanging from it's double-door entrance.

She had openend the church door casually. wearing a yellow dress and a small daisy near her ear. Sandals were on her feet.

She saw a woman deep in prayer exit the church just as she entered, and she noticed the place was empty, except for the priest. The woman had a black shawl over her face.

She did not notice the terror in the woman's eyes.

She had told Lucy that a burglar had broken in that night and had tried to take her by force, explaining the clothes and red sunglasses left in her room.

She feared what the truth may bring to Lucy's already mischievous countenance, and did not want any gossip about Jonathan going around.

She stood inside the old Church, thinking about the locket she had discarded from her neck.

"Vladamir, YeSssss!" She could remember Jonathan moaning, as the strange bearded man had ravished Jonathan on her bed.

She gazed at the luminous stained glass windows of the medium sized church, each representing a saint. She recognized one as Saint Sebastian from her bible studies as a child.

The glass was made of brilliant red, yellows, blues, and oranges, and as the sun set, she wondered if Jonathan had truly turned into something inhuman.

It had turned dark outside.

"Clearly, he was standing there infront of me, like a cobra waiting to strike," She pondered.

She knew he had wanted her blood.

She put a hand to her forehead pensively.

"Could such a creature really exist?" She said to herself, her black hair swaying as she walked.

Were there vampires in London? She shuddered.

She passed the old wooden pews, and blessing fountain with it's clear water near the entrance.

She had laid a copper in the donation bowl.

She saw the large golden cross hanging in the center of the old English church, the priest standing near the altar table, his back to her, wearing a black gown and a white collar.

"Sir," she spoke meekly, her expensive shoes stepping up to the altar where he stood.

She had wanted to confess what she had seen to him, hopefully to give her some peace so she could rest at night. She put her hand on his robed shoulder.

He did not answer her. She stared at the white satin cloth adorning the altar, and she noticed the end of it was dripping blood.

She screamed, stepping back, her mouth covering her hand.

The priests body seemed to turn towards her, and she could see his neck had been ripped open, and his stomach had been slashed, the black gown seeping crimson.

It slumped to the floor with a thud.

"God, what is going on!" Was the only thing Mina could say, her yellow dress slightly stained.

She peered to her left, and saw Jonathan and Dracula step from the door near the side of the church, where the priests quarters where.

"We've been looking for you Mina, for so long!" Jonathan shrieked. He bared his fangs at her, and she knew he was no longer himself.

He was wearing a blue suit and a white shirt, and Dracula was right behind him, wearing an red suit and a black tie. She had never seen men wear such bright colors in a church.

She would have been amused except for the mangled body of the priest infront of her.

Blood was dripping from Dracula's mouth, and he stepped towards her, putting his hands on her shoulders.

Jonathan bowed at Mina, his blue tophat clutching his lifeless hand.

Mina's mouth was agape, and she did not know what to do. She closed her eyes and said a quick prayer, and Dracula laughed deeply, his fangs close to her eyes.

His shrill taunt echoed througout the church, the stained glass seeming to recoil at the noise.

Jonathan began playing the pipe-organ, his vampiric fingers running across the keys at an inhuman speed. He had learned to play as a boy. He twisted his head around and glared at Mina, his red eyes mocking her.

"Do not be scared, Mina," He said, moving his whole body left and right as he played the church's pipe organ devilishly.

"My master just wants us all to be together. Like a family!," He sneered at her. His dark locks seemed to dance in time with the music.

" I have finally found you, Elisabeta!," Dracula said, and he kissed Mina's soft lips, and he placed his clawed hands on her hair, the Daisy in it being crushed under his long fingers.

It fell to the floor in pieces, and Mina stepped back from Dracula, and pulled a dagger from her purse. She had been carrying it all along.

" Tell me what you know," She said, pointing it at Dracula. Her dark hair clutched her face, and she looked like an angry rabbit.

Rage boiled within him, and his eyes turned into slits, and his face became truly demonic.

He was a desecration in the walls of the now unholy sanctuary.

Dracula simply uttered,"As you wish, Elisabeta!" And he bowed to her.

The music had stopped, and she stared at the pipe organ, it's bench lonely and empty.

Blood dripped from the keys. She could feel Jonathan looming behind her.

Mina's heart sank.

XII.

Jonathan's placed his hands on Mina's throat, and his fangs hovered near her pulsing vein.

He brushed her black hair back, and she could feel his tongue touching her neck.

"Just one bite, my love," Jonathan whispered into her ear. His free arm wrapped around her waist. " Become my sister!" He hissed.

Mina quickly turned around and shoved the dagger that she clutched in her hand into Jonathan's chest, and he gasped, red and black liquid oozing from his wound.

His red eyes pierced her own in shock.

"You bitch," He said lowly, and stepped back, pulling the dagger out of his chest, chunks of viscera hanging from it. Mina could see his fangs as he yelled in pain.

She began to run to the left, the end of the wooden pew hitting her knee sharply, and she yelled in pain as she slowly limped to the entrance of the church.

She could see the wooden doors, the way to her salvation, right infront of her. But she knew she couldn't make it out with Dracula still lingering there.

And Jonathan, merely a remnant of the man she had once loved, now a slave to the demon who had called her Elisabeta.

Dracula's muscular form was soon infront of Mina, and he grabbed her arm and pulled her to the center of the church, her hands trying to grab onto something to stop him.

But he was too strong for Mina, and he threw her to the ground, her body inbetween the wooden pews that lined either side of the church.

She had landed on her back, and Dracula, quickly fell to his knees and his body hovered over hers, his face inches away from her nose. Mina tried to scream, but no sound came out.

"Remember. Remember our love, Elisabeta," Dracula said, his red eyes scanning her soul.

Mina stared at him, his long raven hair dancing on her face as he spoke, his black beard tickling her chin. Jonathan was guarding the door, trying not to look at Mina, jealousy boiling within him.

The light from the large stone lamp hanging from the church and illuminating it seemed to wash over Mina's frame.

Her memories from centuries ago returned to her.

She remembered Vladamir, how they had met when he was training in Romania as a boy, how he had fought the crusades for years. How she thought he was dead. How she had committed suicide, unable to live without him.

She remembered feeding him a pear before he went off to his last battle.

A tear fell down her cheek.

"Vladamir," She said sweelty, running her hands through his hair. SHe smiled and he returned her warm gesture. He kissed her gently, and she explored his back and muscled arms, and she suddenly spread her legs.

" I remember you, my love,' Mina said, feeling a strong tinge of regret.

The count stood up slightly, taking off his red suit and black tie, and ripped Mina's yellow dress open, exposing her white bra and white panties. She moaned slightly and Dracula unbuttoned his pants, moving his body inbetween Mina's legs.

Mina saw his erection peek out from his red suit pants, and he slowly slid her panties down, and stuffed his tongue into her sex. Her lips parted in ecstasy.

" My Lord, I have missed you," Mina breathed, and he gazed at her longingly.

" Yes, Elisabeta, I have missed you as well," Dracula caressed her face with his hand, and she licked his fingers.

Jonathan stood near the entrance he had barred with a broom between the handles, and could see Dracula, Mina's legs wrapping around him. He could see Vladamir's toned ass, as Mina pulled down his pants with her hands.

Jonathan's manhood rose in his blue pants, and a bloody tear fell down his cheek.

" You are mine, Draculesi!" He thought, and he grabbed the golden donation bowl, its handle atleast 4 feet. He snapped the piece of metal in half, it's jagged edge protruding sharply where he had broken it.

Dracula slid his hard manhood into Mina's moist seduction, and she gasped as she felt his thick girth rub inside her. She clutched his back with strong hands and he kissed her deeply, his hands moving through her hair.

Jonathan could see Vlad's ass jiggle as he pounded into Mina again and again, spreading her legs wide as she moaned harshly.

" I will end this madness," He thought and quickly stepped to where Dracula was, and raised the golden rod over his master's back.

"I'm about to cum Mina, " The demon said closing his eyes, and she grabbed his neck forcefully, kissing him.

Jonathan could take no more. His blue suited body shook.

" Forgive me, Vladamir!," He shrieked, and the count turned his head and whole body around, anger welling in his eyes.

" My son!" He yelled, his bare chest heaving, nipples shining in the dim church light.

Jonathan's whole body swung the golden rod downwards.

But Dracula was too old and fast for Jonathan, and he grabbed him by the neck, and lifted him upwards, Jonathan's leg kicking the air. He dropped the rod.

" Why have you disobeyed me? Dracula yelled, an evil aura seeming to hover around his whole body. He ripped at Jonathan's blue suit, tearing it to ribbons, only a small semblance of the garment now hanging from Jonathan's body.

" You must choose!" Jonathan yelled, his brown hair shaking as he clawed at Dracula's single outstretched arm lifting him up.

Jonathan's naked frame opposed the count, his manhood hard from watching him ravish Mina.

" My Husband," Mina said to Vladamir, as she pulled her panties back up and stood, looking at both of the men.

" I loved you once, Vladamir, but I will never give my soul to you!" Mina gazed at him longingly. A tear ran down her face.

" I will pray for you Jonathan," She said. " You were always my best friend!"

She looked at both of them, feeling exhausted.

Mina then quickly ran to the entrance, and slid the broom from the wooden door's handles, and ran outside, back to Lord Cromwell's estate.

Dracula shrieked, and threw Jonathan onto the ground, his vampiric back breaking from the force of it, but he quickly healed.

His arms and legs raised slightly, Jonathan groaning on the ground.

"Do you want to die this badly my son?" Vladamir said, rage coursing threw his veins.

The unholy thing stepped towards Jonathan, grey wings outspread, but his face had not changed again.

He threw his shirt off and ripped the red suit pants he wore from his legs. He was still hard and he walked towards Jonathan, picking up the metal rod from the floor.

"Do what you must," Jonathan said, ready for the count to kill him finally.

" I was a fool to give myself to you!," Jonathan yelled, feeling alone and defeated.

Dracula then remembered musing about Jonathan in his castle, the first time he had met the man when he still looked old, the way he had longed for him, how he had visited him in his room.

Changed him, so he could always have him in his company. Taught him how to feed, how to become a true child of darkness.

Dracula dropped the metal rod in his hands.

" I, need you, Jonathan," the demon cooed in the gaze of the golden cross. The cross and his love had turned Vladamir human, if only for a while.

His blue eyes scanned the Englishman, and precum dripped from his manhood. Jonathan was taken aback.

Vlad squeezed his long dick with his hand, and he knew what he wanted.

Dracula then fell ontop of Jonathan and spread his legs, sliding his thick and hard essence into him, like he had so many times before.

Jonathan could feel Vlad's pulsing erection.

His hands slid up and down the count's back and he kissed his neck slowly.

Dracula passionately held his fingers around Jonathan's waist and he fucked him hard.

Jonathan's erection rubbed against Vladamir's stomach.

" You feel so good," The count moaned.

Jonathan's clutched Vlad's ass, and his hair shook with his thrust.

"My Lord," The undead man said, besides himself.

Dracula then bent his head down briefly, sucking, and tasting Jonathan's shaft, saliva staining it.

Dracula moaned as he tasted Jonathan.

"Perhaps, you are the one I truly love. The one who has not turned thier back on me,"Vladamir said, caressing Jonathan's arms and chest.

"Forgive me my son!" The count pleaded, and kissed Jonathan lovingly in the church. Jonathan's arms wrapped around Vlad's muscled body.

He then came inside Jonathan, and Jonathan could feel the wetness of the demon's seed.

Vlad's eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he opened his mouth, his teeth showing in a heated gasp.

Dracula and Jonathan layed on the floor of the church for what seemed like hours but was only a few minutes.

They held eachother close.

" I will never tire of that," Vlad said lustfully, pulling out of Jonathan. " I will buy land here another time."

Jonathan licked the count's erection greedily, his whole mouth devouring the warrior's shaft.

He bit into Vlad's thick penis.

He then released his fangs from the count's cock and sucked the demon hard, holding onto his shaft fiercely.

The sides of his throat could feel the count's manhood.

"Ahhh!" Vladamir exclaimed in pleasure. He tugged hard at Jonathan's hair.

Jonathan's squeezed the count's ball sack. Vlad moaned and returned to his vampiric state.

" You are wearing me away my son," He moaned, and came again, letting his seed spill down Jonathan's throat.

Jonathan then stood up, the count's semen dripping from his chin.

" I will go wherever you are," Jonathan said, his red eyes flashing.

" And I will always be by your side," The count uttered, deciding to forge a new path with his thrall that he had fallen in love with.

"We will forge a union, Jonathan," The count said, and kissed his mate, his deadly hand touching his cheek.

Jonathan hugged the count again, and the goateed man could feel the energy of Jonathan's touch.

The candles of the church flickered in silence.

"But first, I must say goodbye to Mina, one last time, "Jonathan said, and the count did not deny his thrall this wish.

" Go. Say goodbye to her, for you will not see her for a _very long time_,my son." Dracula's words echoed in the church.

He was not happy and his face was stern.

Jonathan nodded his head and quickly ran out of the church, searching for Mina, his lifeless legs carrying him quickly.

XIII.

Mina was running into the darkness, experiencing a world of emotions.

Her heart was racing, and she was thinking of Dracula, his touch, his kiss.

And she remembered Jonathan standing above them, holding the broken piece of metal.

Would he have really killed her just to spite the man who was making love to her?

Rage boiled inside her, and she wondered why Jonathan loved him so much.

She ran through a forest next to Cromwell's estate, and a tree branch scraped her shoulder,

cutting it slightly.

"Ow," Mina winced, and rubbed her bleeding shoulder quickly, looking up at the moon.

It was a full moon, almost saucer-like, pale and shimmering. She heard a howl in the distance.

She suddenly bumped into Lucy, who was wearing a flowing red gown and a blood-red silk scarf around her neck.

"Mina, what are you doing out here?" She muttered, staring at Mina's torn yellow dress, her white bra, and ripped shoulder.

"I could ask you the same thing!" Mina said, questioning Lucy.

Lucy pulled her close and whispered in her ear.

"The man...I was talking to at the party? You remember, the southern Gentlemen."

"Yes," Mina said, wondering what this was leading to. Lucy grabbed her arm while her red gown flowed around her wrist.

"He told me to meet him out here tonight, but for what reason, I do not know," Lucy said.

"His nickname was TJ wasn't it?" Mina sighed, remembering the initials standed for Thomas Jones.

"Yes, his name was Thomas," Lucy said, beginning to sob. She put her hands up to her face, and her red hair flowed down around her cheeks.

Mina patted Lucy on the back, and heard rustling in the woods infront of her. The trees stood around them like ominous guards, thier faded leaves and brown bark haunting both of them.

" We were to be engaged, but I found him with the a servant in the kitchen," She said angrily, moving her hands from her face.

" And it was a black male servant!" Lucy looked heartbroken and distressed.

She hugged Mina quickly, Lucy wondering why she was chosen as fortune's fool.

Mina tried to remember what Thomas looked like. She knew he had green eyes, and blond hair, and a ponytail.

He always wore a cowboy hat, and had a slight blonde mustache.

Suddenly, a beast emerged from the woods, a hulking mass of fur and teeth, it shivered in the darkness of the forest, it's beady eyes pearlecent and vicious.

It moved it's head back and forth, then finally stared at Mina, noticing the blood running from her shoulder. It's teeth were jagged and bloodied, and it's nose twitched, sniffing the environment.

It stood on it's hind legs, and it's massive chest seemed to swim with a tangle of black fur. There were swaths of blonde hair here and there. A ripped cowboy hat was clutched in it's hand.

It snorted and moved towards Mina.

"Good Lord!" Lucy gasped, holding Mina's arm tightly.

"This beast has killed Thomas! We have to get out of here Mina!" Lucy said, darting towards Lord Cromwell's estate, the red fabric of her gown chasing her.

Mina turned and started to follow Lucy, but her knee was still hurting from when she hit it in the church, and she brushed past a small berry bush, and collapsed in pain.

"Help, Lucy!" Mina called, but her friend was too far infront of her, and the monstrous furred death was heaving towards her, it's strong arms like clubs, and it's hairy fingers ending in pointed bone.

"Could this be a werewolf?" Mina said, her eyes filled with fear.

The werewolf moved towards Mina unnaturally, walking like a beast and a man at the same time, it's ribs poking out from a soft area under it's strong chest. It grabbed Mina's leg with a claw, and pulled her towards it frame.

Mina clawed the grass, trying to stop the beast, but she was being dragged along the dirt, and could feel rocks and sticks pinching her chest.

The monstrosity howled, and looked into Mina's eyes.

She knew at once it was Thomas.

She screamed loudly into the forest, not wanting to die. An old oak reproached her with it's gnarled branch.

Then, as if a miracle, Jonathan jumped to where Mina was standing and pulled the beast away. It roared in anger and grabbed the nude vampiric Englishman by the arm, and threw him to the ground.

"Mina, go! Quickly!" Jonathan yelled, his jealousy now subsided.

Mina wanted to run, but she could not leave Jonathan here by himself. Even if he was a vampire now.

The werewolf loomed over Jonathan and quickly grabbed his thighs with both hands, and spread his legs, and bent it's ferocious head down, it's nose twitching and leaking mucus.

Jonathan hit the beasts mouth and head with his clenched fist, but it's eyes just continued to peer at him, and it stuck it's slimy, long tongue into his undead ass.

"Umph.."Jonathan moaned as the beast slithered it's tongue deeper and deeper between his ass cheeks. The werewolf howled for a brief moment.

Mina could see Jonathan's member get hard and slowly rise.

" Jonathan, you must get away the beast will kill you!," She said, recalling reading a novel about a werewolf killing a vampire.

Jonathan struggled but could not get free. His red eyes were filled with horror as he saw the werewolf's pink erection emerge from out of it's groin. The appendage grew longer and thicker and there was a small hole at the end of it. It must have been 8 inches long.

The werewolf crouched down slightly, Mina glancing at it's furry rear and small tail.

Jonathan yelled as the beast bent over and plunged it's pink manhood into his ass, and he felt it go in, warm and slimy and hard.

"God, no!" Jonathan screamed, the werewolf holding him in place with one hand on his waist and the other wrapped around his neck. He could feel the beasts grip tighten around his throat as it moved faster and faster inside him.

"Ahhh!" Jonathan screeched, the beast fully ontop of him now and moving it's hips gently, sliding in and out of Jonathan's tight hole. He could feel clumps of fur brush against his ches and nipples, and saliva was dripping from the beasts gaping maw onto his lips.

He was staring straight into the creatures eyes, and it seemed to notice, and licked his face, it's tongue running over his lips and his nose and finally eyes and forehead.

Jonathan then grabbed the beasts back roughly, his fingers tightening around a mass of hair. The fur felt warm and silky smooth in his hands.

Jonathan could not see the beasts erection anymore, for it was all the way in, and he winced in pain as it pushed hard into him, and he could feel the tip of the monster's member massage his insides.

It kept pushing into him, again and again, and Jonathan tilted his head back in pain and pleasure, the werewolf ripping at his undead skin. His adam's apple moved in his throat and he closed his eyes.

"This beast is going to make me cum.."Jonathan said, moving his hand down the beasts back and clutching the thing's large matted ass with both hands. He could feel it's tail slightly.

He stuck two fingers into the werewolf's warm ass, besides himself, and pushed his hips in time with the beasts thrusts.

He moaned in the forest, and his hard erection suddenly spurted blood and semen over his chest, and he gasped, his stomach contracing violently.

The werewolf's mouth bit into Jonathan's shoulder and he screamed, and he could feel globs of cum drain from the monster and fill his insides, and he kept grabbing the monster's hairy back, as it lurched violently into him as it orgasmed.

"Why.." Jonathan croaked, his red eyes staring at the ferocious creature.

Mina had her back against a tree, and noticed that the moon had drifted into some clouds in the haze of the night.

She could see the werewolf's mouth slightly, it's teeth glistening in the night, then she gazed back at Jonathan.

Jonathan was bleeding from his shoulder and gasping, his fangs now visible as the werewolf removed it's jaw from his shoulder and it's tongue entered his mouth slowly.

The creature was giving him a sensual kiss, and Jonathan's eyes grew wide. The vampire continued to lay under the beast, it's weight too much for him to escape. He could feel it's canines scrape against his nose and he was breathing heavily.

The power of the moon had reached it's end.

The beast then shook violently, it's fur dropping from it's frame in chunks, and it's limbs began to shorten, and it's claws receded into fingernails. It's tail dissapeared into it's spine and it's muzzle shorted into a mouth and nose. It was man, looming over Jonathan's body.

The creature had returned to it's human form, blonde hair moving down his back.

Mina gasped. "Thomas, how could you!" She yelled.

Jonathan looked up at the man now hovering over him, his chiseled jaw and green eyes staring at him. The cock inside him felt different now, and Thomas pulled out of him slowly, his hand caressing Jonathan's chest.

Jonathan kissed the man quickly, his tongue playing with his, then he moved his face towards his neck, and he bit the man's thraot, and Thomas winced, feeling the sharp pain.

His hands were resting on Jonathan's stomach as he drank, Thomas then slumped onto Jonathan's frame, feeling the vampire man's body press against his. Jonathan caressed his back.

"I'm sorry ya'll I..my werewolf nature..the power of the moon!" Thomas said, turning his face to Mina, in the shimmering darkness of the night.

He spoke softly and he was losing too much blood.

"Jonathan stop! You're killing him!" Mina shouted.

Jonathan then quickly pushed Thomas off of him, rage in his eyes, and he stood slowly, his ass burning.

He bent over for a second, his ass expelling the werewolf's seed.

"Mina..I need to talk to you..one last time," He said, moving towards her.

Thomas stood up and stared at them both, then picked up his torn hat and started to walk towards the estate, feeling exhausted, wondering how he could apologize to Lucy.

Mina glanced at Jonathan as he approached and she simply uttered," Please, tell me what's going on!"

XIV.

Jonathan and Mina were sitting near the old oak tree in the forest, night quickly turning into day. He had to hurry, lest the sun burn him alive.

He explained to Mina how he had left for Transylvania, how he had stopped writing her letters, how the count had seduced him when he was in the castle, and how he had killed one of his unholy brides.

He also explained how he told the count where she lived and how the Count had said she was his long lost wife.

" Yes," Mina said, recalling the memories she had in the church. I was married to him so many centuries ago. She bit her fingernail, wondering how so much could happen to two people.

" I did not mean to hurt you Mina," Jonathan croaked, his fangs still unnerving her, and his smooth naked frame making her recall the times they made love.

"Jonathan..you saved me from Thomas and you were always there for me...but," Mina could not finish, tears running down her face. Jonathan moved his fingers through her hair.

" I never thought I could love another man Mina," He said, trying to make her understand.

"The count just made me feel things...made me want things.." He tried not to look her in the eyes.

Mina put both hands on his face, and she looked at him and said," I understand Jonathan. Life holds many suprises, both good and bad."

She then stood up, her white bra and panties reflecting the moonlight, her torn yellow gown hanging lifelessly around her. Her white sandals were stained with blood.

Jonathan then hugged Mina, and he could feel her loving embrace.

"If I did not care for him, I would surely be with you Mina, " He said, releasing her.

"He used you Jonathan!" She screamed. " You were simply there for business!"

Jonathan then put his hand to her chin and looked at her with his crimson eyes.

"No, Mina, I..felt something for him. I wanted to feel his embrace." He smiled at her.

Mina simply nodded her head and began to walk back to the estate.

Dracula then landed besides Jonathan, and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Goodbye, Elisabeta, I will take good care of Jonathan," Dracula said, as he kissed Jonathan passionately.

"Goodbye, Vladamir," Mina said, still hating him for sleeping with Jonathan. She then stepped through the forest and the moonlight, her feet scraping the stone path.

It was not long before she was out of the forest, staring at the estate's field.

Her darkhair swayed behind her and she looked towards the steps of the estate, Lucy and Thomas bickering and waving their hands frantically in the distance. Lucy was still wearing the red gown.

She wondered if Lucy knew about his ferocious nature.

Lucy had gotten Thomas a robe and his torn hat was laying on his blonde head. She finally saw them hug and head inside, and she turned around, wanting to see the two men one last time.

She turned and saw Vladamir biting Jonathan's neck and Jonathan running his hands through the counts hair. Jonathan's tongue was brushing his ear and licking his neck.

"Maybe he is not as evil as I thought," Mina said, wondering how her and Jonathan's life would have been. Dracula arms were tight around Jonathan's body.

Jonathan's hands squeezed Vlad's toned ass.

She could see his long manhood dangling and she remembered how he had taken her.

She blushed.

"You are a fool Jonathan!" Mina said, waving to the two men, anger still inside her heart.

Dracula's vampiric wings then appeared from his body, bat-like and outstretched,and he and jonathan lifted into the air, escaping her view.

Mina walked forward slowly and stood near the estate's pond, a duck drifting the waters merrily in the silence of the night.

"How easy it would be to be a duck," She thought, wondering how her life would be now.

She only had one thing on her mind. A longing...for someone special.

Her long gown trailed behind her as she entered the estate, and Lucy handed her a cup of tea.

"I'm glad to see you are allright Mina," Lucy said, feeling awful for abandoning her friend.

"It's allright Lucy," Mina replied. " I probably would have done the same.''

She took a drink from the sugary liquid inside the stained blue porcelain.

Thomas was standing in the hallway, still in his robe, and he gave Mina a dark look before he disappeared into the study.

" I will have to tell Lucy the truth," Mina said, gazing at the chandelier towering above her.

"And I will have to deal with Thomas," Mina sighed, clutching her purse as she headed to her room, ascending the winding steps.

Dracula and Jonathan were flying through the air, heading towards their cottage, Jonathan's brown locks whipping in the wind.

"I will miss London," Jonathan said, his arms holding the winged demon's waist, Dracula's hair getting in his eyes.

"I miss many things," Dracula replied, his gaze looming down at the towns below.

Jonathan pushed himself against Dracula as they flew, and the Count could feel his growing lust through the clouds.

"But... I will always have you," Dracula said lovingly and they continued their journey.

XIV.

After Dracula had landed, Jonathan had mused about their short flight through the clouds, his strong body pushing against Dracula's ass.

Dracula had said they would form some type of union,but he had never heard of two men getting married, not even in Europe.

He wasn't sure what becoming his undead partner would mean.

He knew in his unbeating heart that he was still Dracula's thrall even though he hated to admit it to himself.

The shipmaster was surprised to see them when they arrived at the dock, the expensive luxury vessel looking as sturdy yet worn as it had

when they had arrived those three weeks ago.

They were both wearing blue coats and white breeches, and black leather boots, looking as if they had fought in the colonial war.

Dracula had stored the raiments in their cottage and had been saving them for a time.

Dracula could not keep his eyes off of Jonathan, and the shipmaster hurriedly took their tickets, trying not to stare.

" You were due back in two months, m'lord," The shipmaster said meekishly, wearing a sturdy brown coat and thick gloves.

His bald head and wrinkles did not do him any favors in the night.

Dracula simply nodded and tried to lie as best he could.

"This London was not as, _inviting_ as I had once thought," The count replied, his red eyes hidden behind his large red shades.

Jonathan simply wrapped his left arm around the counts and nodded, trying not to say anything.

The shipmaster simply walked inside the vessel, the two men quickly following, and they had a different room this time, but it was still as large and

had the same comforts, a large bed and washroom with the latest luxuries.

There was a note posted on the doors of each room in the vessel reading, "Beware passengers, mysterious killer on board, claimed the lives of two young girls."

Dracula simply chuckled and Jonathan licked his lips, remembering that one of the girls tasted like bloody peaches.

Jonathan gazed at the glass lamps bolted to each side of the room, a small candle set in each one, and a picture of a knight adoring the side of the walls.

There was a flower pot near the washroom filled with small shrubs, and the bed had a large wooden table next to it.

A small metal chain hung from a bell near the doorway, to ring for room service or any other amenity.

Jonathan had sat quickly onto the large bed,

Dracula took of his blue coat and white shirt, and Jonathan gazed at his strong shoulder blades, his black curls falling down his back.

Jonathan had asked him why he had curled his hair, and Dracula had replied that Elena and Stefani would be excited to see him in such a state.

Dracula was still turned around and his hand threw the garments next to his feet, and slowly removed the belt holding his breeches in place.

Jonathan laid back slightly, his manhood started to bulge out from his white pants, and his brown hair hugged the large silk pillow resting behind his back.

"I am in need for a meal, my son," Dracula said, and pulled the metal chain and the bell rung loudly.

_DING DING DING_

In a matter of seconds, a waiter had appeared at their door and knocked slowly, a menu in his hand.

"Roomservice my lords," The man had said, and Dracula had quickly opened the door.

The waiter stared at his long curled dark hair.

The man was tall, and muscular, but he was older, and his red hair had specks of gray in it and his face was covered with a salt and pepper mustache.

A red suit was covering his whole body, black buttons lining his chest. He must have been in his forties.

Dracula smiled at the man and pulled him into the room, and shut the large metal door that he had come in.

Jonathan simply massaged his erection, his hand clutching his white pants firmly. He stared at the waiter with dark eyes.

His black boots dangled over the edge of the comfortable bed.

Dracula pulled the man in close and kissed him and he saw fear wash over his brown eyes.

"Please, sir, I have a wife at home, " The waiter said, pushing back from Dracula, but his grip was unnaturally strong.

"Forgive me, but I hunger," Vlad simply replied, and sunk his teeth into the man's throat, and he screamed, dropping the menu.

Blood trickled down his throat, and

Jonathan quickly went up to the door of their room and made moaning sounds, so no one would suspect foul play.

They would both make up a story when the ship staff would come looking for the waiter. They would toss his body into the ocean.

Dracula clutched the man's body and lowered his hand down in between the man's legs, and he squeezed the waiter's soft penis with his clawed hand.

He drank greedily, and the man was still struggling, pulling at Dracula's dark hair with his hands.

He then moved the man to where Jonathan lay and removed his fangs, blood gushing from the man's wound.

"Please m'lords, I just want to go back to the kitchen!" The waiter pleaded, but Jonathan moved his fangs to the man's neck and he began to drink from him.

"You said you had the wife, waiter?" Dracula reproached, unbuttoning the man's pants, and pulling them down quickly, the red slacks contrasting with the waiter's black shoes.

" Yes!" The man said, and Jonathan kept holding him in place. His blood tasted like buttered toast and garlic, with a hint of parsley.

Dracula then slid down the man's white underwear with his hand, and saw his uncut member flop out.

He was long and thick.

Dracula then lifted the man's wide cock and put it into his mouth, biting down hard, and the man shrieked. He sucked blood from his manhood and

he could feel the man grab his hair in pain and pleasure.

" Please, m'lord," The man moaned, and he could feel Dracula sucking him roughly.

Jonathan got up from the bed and held the man in place, his hands firmly on his shoulders. He began drinking again, the man almost drained completely.

Dracula could feel the man ejaculate down his throat, and he swallowed his seed hungrily, and Jonathan began to rub his crotch against the waiter's ass.

The man could feel his veins shudder, and his skin seemed to shrivel like a prune.

" Oh God," The waiter said, not strong enough to hold himself up, and Dracula sucked the last drop of blood from his cock, and he fell to the floor, dead.

Jonathan then pulled Dracula close to him and kissed his warrior's lips and Dracula pushed him onto the bed.

Dracula slid his white breeches off and took off his black boots, throwing them near the washroom.

His ass jiggled in the light of the room as he moved towards Jonathan.

Jonathan moaned as Dracula pulled his white breeches around his ankles, and the bed seemed to lower as Dracula climbed ontop of him.

He ran his hand through Jonathan's hair. Jonathan's long erection stood harshly while he layed on the bed, and precum was dripping from it.

"I have missed your hard cock in the forest, Jonathan," Vlad purred, and he took Jonathan's large member and slid it into his ass, his legs bent on the bed.

Jonathan could see Dracula's toned frame lower onto his crotch, and the Count's thighs and ass felt good ontop of him.

Dracula face became feral, and he looked crazed as his strong hips moved harshly ontop of Jonathan.

Dracula's massive cock layed on Jonathan's stomach, the undead Englishman's fangs appearing.

Jonathan didn't a say a word as Dracula rode him roughly, stroking himself as he felt his thrall's lust pierce his insides.

"My Son," Dracula said, the bed creaking loudly, the waiter's lifelessly body witness to it all.

" You feel soo goooood, my son" Dracula uttered, his ass flapping against Jonathan's thighs, his large fangs shining in the light of the room.

Dracula's orifice felt tight around his cock, and Jonathan could feel the Count's whole muscular body shudder as the warrior came fiercely.

Blood and Semen got onto Jonathan's face and hair.

Vladamir's red eyes flashed as his hand strangled his manhood in ecstasy, pushing out every drop.

Jonathan pulled Dracula's dark locks and Dracula's head tilted back harshly.

Jonathan's fangs pierced the air and he moaned loudly, and he squinted his eyes, his seed filling the Count in return.

A few weeks had passed and the ship had almost reached Transylvania, Jonathan and Dracula coming up with a story for the waiter.

He had longed to see the castle once more.

XV.

Van Helsing approached the Castle belonging to Count Vladamir.

The old metal gate surrounding the castle was unlocked, and the ivy laced gate was a sight to behold, it pointed tips piercing the wind.

The thing was large, stone, and unrelenting, but it's sharp spires and gargoyles showed a hint of baroque beauty that had been lost a long time ago.

He was a hunter of the unnatural, of the unseen, and he had been payed by villagers to inspects the surroundings and determine if there was any evil to be

rooted out. Most of the townspeople had pooled all the gold they could, and he assured them he would not fail.

He had stepped onto the large stone path leading up to the castle itself, a mermaid fountain with roses, and moss seeming to greet him unnaturally.

There was a large wooden double door blocking his way into the castle, metal handles hanged from it, thorns carved into the mineral.

He was an older man in his late forties, his hair brown and white, and cut short, tuffs of his hair blowing in the wind.

A golden crossbow was strapped to his back, and he had garlic and bolts around his waists. Wooden stakes and a large machete were strapped to his legs.

He knocked fiercely at the door, the noise echoing throughout the Romanian estate, causing ravens to flock away from the roof where he stood.

There was no response. Van Helsing became impatient, opening a book and reciting some words from it loudly.

" The Count of this place shall grant me entry, for I seek counsel with him!" The hunter shouted.

Slowly, one of the door's of the castle creaked open, a beautiful woman with red hair greeting him. She looked like a doll, pale and lifeless, and her

eyes seemed to glimmer. He knew she could not come out into the light.

" What is it you want?" She hissed, looking the man up and down, knowing he was a hunter. She was wearing a red gown and a red bustier, her fiery hair

offset by a golden choker around her neck.

"I only wish to speak with the count," The man said, his grey cape flowing behind him, his arms crossed.

" As you wish, lamb," The bride replied, beckoning him inside with one hand. Her nails seemed like they could cut glass.

He stepped inside the ornately furnished castle, yellow carpet outstretched before him as a walked inside.

The castle was magnificent, suits of armor lined on each side of the hallway, and expensive furniture decorated the halls.

He was startled as the bride who had granted him entry closed the hulking door, and she sauntered past him, her flowing red gown trailing behind her as she slinked into a

hallway.

"Enjoy your stay," She said breathlessly, her hand caressing the wall.

A large staircase was at the far end of the hall, branching left and right, a moose's head adorning the forked path. The staircase was lined with red velvet, and he saw a man

in a yellow, red, and black robe descend it, an Englishmen close behind him. The robe had a picture of a blonde girl carrying a lamb stitched into it.

The English man was wearing a white button shirt and some brown slacks, boots adorning his feet.

He held a lantern in his hand, and his eyes were red and sunken.

Van Helsing knew that he too was a thrall of the unholy one.

The unholy one was a sight to behold, atleast six foot four, his muscular frame barely hidden by his garments. His dark curly locks seemed to go on forever, and his jaw

did not hide his warrior's past.

The count had kissed the man next to him, and he had followed the red hair bride into the hall.

" My guest!" Dracula said softly, inching his way towards the man now in his home, his arms outstretched.

Van Helsing shook the man's hand and he noticed a dark haired woman with a pitcher full of wine and a crystal glass approach him.

She was wearing a bright white gown lined with gems, and feathers were poking out of her white bustier accenting her slender shoulders and cleavage.

She bowed to Van Helsing.

" Would you like something to drink?" Dracula said.

" Yes, I am quite parched," Van Helsing said coldly, and he took the glass the bride handed to him, and she poured him a drink, the expensive wine flowing into the crystal.

" You have already met Elena and Jonathan, but what can I do for you Hunter?" Vladamir said, his handsome face and dark beard hiding the hatred in his eyes.

"My Lord, the town have had concerns of your, activities, as of late, and they have paid me to ask you some questions," Van Helsing replied coldly.

The count gazed at the tall man, and he turned his head to Stefani. Her white dress shimmered in the torchlight of the castle.

"Stefani, please show this man to one of our guest chambers, it is getting late," Dracula said, his tone harsh.

Van Helsing finished the last of the wine and handed the empty glass to Stefani, her beautiful jaw reproaching him.

" I am not tired, Sir, I only wish to.." Van Helsing's words were cut short as Dracula grabbed his arm roughly.

" My affairs are my own, SIR, and you must stay the night before we discuss it further," The count said viciously, his eyes turning to slits.

Van Helsing reached for his machete but Stefani beckoned him, grabbing his shoulder sweetly. "None of that, guest," She purred.

" You must have travelled quite a ways, guest," She cooed into his ear. Van Helsing stared at her red eyes and cleavage.

" I will show you to your room!" She quickly pulled him down the hall and to the left, and the hunter followed, not trusting his situation.

Van Helsing saw the count move up the stairs were he had came from, his robe trailing behind him. He thought he saw the Count's head turn and

gaze at him unnaturally fast, murder in his eyes. The hunter's heart raced.

"I will have to think of another plan," Van Helsing said to himself as he followed the undead bride and Stefani unlocked the door to his room, a peacock motif easily seen in it.

There were feathers everywhere and the bed and curtains were adorned with purple, green, and turquoise sheets. A gold carafe filled with water rested atop a

jade stone table, and some bread and butter were atop the table. A stuffed peacock was resting uncannily near the table. The door to the washroom was closed.

The room felt like death.

" Goodnight," the bride said," And she closed the door to his room, her white gown and black hair fading from view.

Van Helsing rested atop the cushioned mattress, and quickly unholstered the crossbow from his back. There was a scar near his cheek.

" They will not trap me like a rat in a maze," He said to himself darkly.

Green Candles were the only thing lighting the dark room. Wax dripped from one of them hotly.

He pulled a stake from his leg with his free hand and stood up, walking towards the door, preparing to enter the hall again.

The room suddenly became dark as the candles lighting it were blown out.

He fumbled in the darkness. He could hear a man laughing.

A stuffed doe that was against the walls of the room bumped harshly against his side.

He could hear rustling inside the room, and the sound of a woman giggling evilly were accompanied by a pair of red eyes in the darkness.

Van Helsing pulled a torch from his leg and scrapped it across the floor, lighting it quickly.

The flame showed a man in a white shirt with brown hair and a woman in a red gown standing infront of him.

" _DIE_, lamb!" Elena said, screeching like a cat, showing her fangs, her ruby lips crackling against the light of the flame.

Van Helsing stood like a sentinel, loading his crossbow, and he awaited the two thralls to strike.

Elena lunged at him from the left, and Jonathan lunged at him from the right, and Van Helsing steadied his shot.

_PING_

He fired a wooden arrow at the red haired bride and it barely hit Elena's shoulder, missing her heart, and she shrieked, sinking to the floor.

Jonathan punched the hunter in his face and he recoiled, staggering back. His brown hair shook.

" You should not have come!" Jonathan said baring his fangs at him. He looked demonic and his fingers looked like claws.

He wrapped his hands around Van Helsing's Throat,but Van Helsing quickly kicked him back.

" Beast!" Van Helsing shouted, readying his stake.

XVI.

Jonathan's red eyes were filled with fear as Van Helsing lunged toward him, stake in hand.

Van Helsing dropped the torch and pushed a cross into Jonathan's forehead, and it burned him, and he could not move for some reason.

"Will I die like this?" Jonathan thought, the silver cross causing him so much pain.

He prepared for the worst.

Suddenly, a white gloved hand grabbed Van Helsing's arm and twisted it, and Van Helsing peered to his side to see Stefani there, fangs showing menacingly.

"Now you will die!" She screeched, preparing to break his arm. Her feathered gown made her look like a swan.

Van Helsing ferociously head butted her and she recoiled, and then he stepped forward, shoving the stake into her heart. Stefani screamed.

Blood and black liquid poured from her wound, oozing down her dress. She fell to the ground.

"Noo!" Elena shrieked, her red mane shivering in the room. She vaulted at Van Helsing with a growl but he quickly threw blessed water into her face, and

she collapsed, the hallowed liquid burning her like acid. She clutched her golden choker as if trying to catch a breath.

Van Helsing scattered Garlic over her quickly, hatred in his eyes. " Unholy Beast!" He shouted.

Jonathan then clawed at Van Helsing, but he defended himself with a steel gauntlet, sneering at him.

He loosened the machete from his leg and tried to behead him, but Jonathan bit his neck fiercely, Van Helsing gasping.

He pushed Jonathan back, falling near the door.

Elena's chest was heaving, her red bustier shaking in the room.

She was healing but she was in too much pain to move, and Van Helsing quickly ran into the hall trying to exit the castle.

Elena's red gown flowed over Stefani's vanquished body, her pale skin beginning to crack, her white gown stained with blood.

There were feathers and gems all across the floor.

Elena cried in horror as Stefani turned to dust.

Jonathan then followed Van Helsing out into the main hall, and saw the old hunter being thrown into a suit of armor, the old relic breaking into pieces.

"You dare threaten me and kill my DAUGHTER?" Dracula said, his skin grey, his bat like wings outstretched, and he was completely nude, his frame hulking

and unnatural. His manhood dangled from his black hair. His ears were pointed and his visage was demonic.

His red eyes did not leave Van Helsing's sight.

" Thou that once was, shall never be heard of again, hunter!" Dracula roared, his hands turning into claw like daggers.

His skin was leathery and his black curls flowed behind him as he stepped toward the hunter, the old man pulling a silver chain from his waist.

" I have waited a long time for this, Draculesi!" The hunter yelled, swinging the chain in a circular motion, crossbow readied in the other hand.

Jonathan's heart sank as Van Helsing threw the silver chain, and it wrapped around Dracula's throat, and the undead Romanian warrior, fell to his knees in pain.

Dracula saw Jonathan out of the corner of his eye.

" Go! Jonathan! I could not bear for you to see me like this!" He said lovingly.

His muscular chest and chiseled arms seemed to fall to the floor defeatedly, the silver burning his flesh, Van Helsing Dowsing his body with holy water again and again.

Jonathan saw Van Helsing pull his cross out again and push it against Vladamir's forehead, and the count screeched, his fangs showing and his tongue lolled out of his mouth

in pain.

" Stop it!" Jonathan said, and he ran infront of Dracula and fell to his knees.

" You cannot love him thrall!" Van helsing said coldly. "Love does not exist in his heart!" The hunter yelled, and pointed the golden crossbow at Jonathan's

chest.

"No..Jo..Jonathan!" Dracula yelled in agony, trying to wrap a grey wing over Jonathan's undead shoulder. Vladamir was crying tears of blood and he heard Van Helsing load the crossbow.

"Now you die!" Van Helsing roared, kicking Jonathan fiercely and aiming his golden crossbow. He laughed victoriously, the arrow singing.

PING

The count's heart sank, the man he loved about to die.

He let out a primal yell. His heart was filled with agony.

CRACK

He saw Van Helsing's body fall to the floor, and Jonathan's red eyes grew wide.

Dracula looked infront of him and saw that Jonathan's skin had not cracked, and he felt loving hands remove the silver chain from around his body.

"Elena?" Dracula said, his injured frame glancing at her red hair with crimson eyes.

" Yes, Maestru!" She said sadly, the wooden bolt lodged in her heart. She slumped to the ground next to him, and he caressed her face, her ruby lips forming a smile.

" I have avenged Stefani meastru," She said, remembering the love she shared with the count's daughter.

Jonathan had been shocked when Elena had taken the wooden arrow, and had quickly broken Van Helsing's neck, catching him unaware in his moment of glory.

" His..pride did him in Meastru..." Elena croaked, her skin beginning to crack.

Elena remembered how she had been a girl in the village, and Dracula had been captivated by her beauty and had made her his undead bride, her stunning red hair

a monument to him. She had grown to love Stefani, a Persian Princess visiting Transylvania, who Dracula had also turned.

" Do not forget me, Vladamir," Elena said, brushing his black goatee with her hand before she turned to dust.

Dracula cried, not knowing he was so weak...unable to protect his daughters. Jonathan grabbed a rose from a vase in the main hall, and placed it where Elena's

body had turned to dust, and he cried, sad that he could not protect his sisters.

"Come here, Jonathan!" Vladamir said, still looking like a giant grey bat, the most fierce Jonathan had ever seen him.

Jonathan hesitated but moved towards Dracula, staring into his slit eyes.

Jonathan then slowly hugged Vladamir, the count's arms holding him tightly, and they kissed, his kiss almost devouring his son's lips.

His tongue snaked into Jonathan's mouth.

" I can not lose you!' Dracula said after awhile, and Jonathan pulled at his dark hair.

Dracula then stood up and walked to a chest in the main hall, and took out a golden ring, and went back to where Jonathan was standing.

"You are now my soul, Jonathan," Dracula said, slipping the ring around his finger.

Jonathan moved towards Dracula and sat on his nude lap and Dracula renamed him.

"You are no longer Jonathan Harker..but you are now my husband, Jerut." Dracula's body then returned to normal, and he gazed at Jerut lovingly.

Jonathan's hands explored the count's coarse grey skin, and he could feel Vlad's lust rise inbetween his ass cheeks, and he knew it would not be so bad here.

Vladamir kissed his lips once more, finding happiness finally.

Jerut was no longer a thrall, but a master.

Jerut smiled at Dracula and he knew his life would be with him.


End file.
